West Pacific High
by YOLO SWAGGA XD
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what the divergent characters life would be like in a modern day high school? Tris just moved to Los Angeles, and she is transitioning to a new school, West Pacific High. She makes new friends and fits in with her gang. She play a steamy game of Truth or Dare where she meets his future boyfriend. But what will get in the way of their relationship?
1. New Girl, New Life

I wake up at the sound of my alarm, playing Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney. When Caleb walks in and yells "TRIS WAKE UP!" "I'm up!" I respond. With that, he gets out of my room.

Today is the day we move to a new school, West Pacific High. Last week, we left New York and moved to Los Angeles, because of my dads new job.

I quickly get out of bed and get dressed. I wear a black floral crop top, dark jeans and a black sweater. I do my make up and go down stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. "Good Morning sweet heart!" mom says. "Hey mom!" I say while picking up a muffin and head out the door with Caleb following behind.

We get into my blue Mazda, and head off to our new school. When we arrive there, we quickly go to the front desk where we met a woman with tattoos, wearing a racer back tank and jeans. "Hi there, you must be new. My name is Tori and I will be your ambassador." says Tori. "Yes. I'm Beatrice Prior, and this is my brother Caleb." I reply. She gives us our timetables and tells us which room our first class is in. Caleb and I do not have any classes together. Thank god, I tell my self. I look down at my schedule.

**BEATRICE PRIOR LOCKER NUMBER: 714**

**Period 1: AP Calculus – Mr. Clarke**

**Period 2: Art – Mrs. Tadock**

**Period 3: English – Mr. Shimer**

**Period 4: AP French – Mme. Haphler**

** LUNCH**

**Period 4: AP Physics – Mr. Amberson**

**Period 5: Gym – Coach Amar**

**Period 6: Study Hall – Tori**

I'm happy to see that I am enrolled into three AP classes, but I don't want people to think I'm a smart ass. I realize classes are almost starting, so I quickly try to find my locker, when I suddenly crash into a girl slightly taller than I am. She has brown hair, and is wearing a white crop top and leggings.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Christina." She says.

"Oh, Sorry. I'm Beatrice, but I go by Tris." I quickly respond.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asks.

"Sure." I say giving her my schedule.

"OMG, I have all my classes with you, but English and AP French! We're going to be like BFF'S!" she squeals.

"Ok, Thanks so much!" I respond asking cool.

"Here, let me take you to our class. I'll introduce you to our friends. Your going to fit right in!" she says too excitedly.

"Thank you!" I say.

Christina takes me to our first class. I notice people are staring at me, which is making me feel uncomfortable. Christina must notice because she yells "What are you all staring at? Newbie coming through!" Newbie? It must be a thing for new students. We walk into the class and I immediately feel eyes on me. Christina drags me to a desk, and I sit beside her. I look around and see a group of girls and boys looking at us. "Oh, Tris this is Zeke, and his bro Uriah. And this is Will, Four, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna," she exclaims. I chorus of Hi and heys are said, and I smile in return. All the boys are muscular and built well. They are all handsome, but I can't seem to stop looking at the boy with deep blue eyes, which are so dreamy. Christina must notice me staring because she whispers in to my ear "Checking out Four?". I just roll my eyes, and go back to my seat, just as the teacher, I suppose Mr. Clark, walks in.

"Good Morning class! We have a new student today." He says looking over at me. "Please, introduce your self." I nod and stand up, "Hi, I'm Tris, I just moved here from New York last week. I love basketball, soccer, softball, track and field, and volleyball. Umm, My favorite color is blue and green." I finish. Mr. Clark nods "Thank you Tris!" he says.

Mr. Clark starts the class and introduces a math project. " Your partners will go as this" he reads.

" Zeke and Lauren, Shauna and Peter, Marlene and Uriah, Tris and Four, Will and Christina, Lynn and Al."

Great! I'm paired up with Four. The bell interrupts my thoughts, and class is over.

"Hey, when do you want to work on the project?" he asks.

"Umm… How about after school at my place?" I respond.

"Great! Uh, can I get your number and address?"

" Yea, here." I say handing him a piece of paper with my number and address on it.

"What class do you have next?"

" Art." I say

"Me too! I'll take you there" he says

" Thank god, I have at least two classes with him. Wait, why am I thinking about him, I can't like him yet, I barely know him. Tris, play cool, I tell my self.

We get to the art room quickly, and mrs. Tadock doesn't ask me to introduce. Thank you, I say to my self.

Art class goes by really quick. All we did was carve in rubber pieces, cutting designs and patterns. Four and I bonded well, we took turns commenting each other's art work. The rest of the classes go by a flash. Every class was boring, though Four was in all my classes but AP French. He distracted me through out all the classes.

At lunch, Christina takes me to her table, where we meet the rest of "our gang". I sit in between Christina and Four, and eat in silence until Zeke calls me "Tris!"

"Uh, yea?" I respond

" I'm having a party at my place tonight. You comin?"

"Of course she is" yells Christina, giving me a little smirk.

"Guess we can't work on the project tonight Tris" Four tells me.

" Guess not Four, how about tomorrow?" I reply.

"Sure" he responds.

Everyone starts getting up, to get to their next class.

Christina and the rest of us girls, went to the girls change room to change for gym. I changed into my sports bra and realized Christina was watching. " Woah TRIS! You have such beautiful big boobs!" she yelled. "Shut Up!" I shout, and realize everyone is looking, and I immediately blush. I quickly put on my sports bra, and a muscle tee and black booty shorts. I walk outside the change room and wait for everyone else. Marlene and Christina come and join me.

"Looks like Four is checking you out," Marlene proclaims.

I turn around and see Four staring at me, he must notice because he immediately faces the other way. I smirk to my self, then I see a girl, I think her name is Lauren, goes up to him and starts batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair while flirting with him. Four's probably really popular and he's damn hot. A rush of jealousy runs through me. Do I really have feelings for four?

Coach Amar comes in the gym and tells us to do 4 laps around the gym. I start running and realize people are staring. What is their problem? I see their eyes trailing up my body to my chest. Right, my boobs were bouncing up and down. I ignore them and continue to run. I finish my 4 laps in 2 minutes. Amar looks surprised to see me finished so fast.

"Tris are you done your 4 laps?" asks Coach Amar.

"Yes!" I respond.

"Four is she done?" Coach Amar questions. Why would he ask Four that?

"Yes!" Four says, while finishing his last lap.

"Wow, looks like we have a new star in this class." Coach Amar congratulates.

"Thanks Coach" I say.

He smiles and nods in return.

For the rest of the class, we play a little basketball game. Boys V.S. Girls. The boys won, but only by 1 point. After Gym was over, we go back into the change room.

I quickly change and run to Study Hall with Christina and Four.

"Wanna come over to my house after school, so we can get you all pumped up for the party tonight?" asks Christina.

"Sure," I say.

After Study Hall, I meet Christina outside of her car. The guys are getting ready at Zeke's place, while the girls get ready at Christina's.

Christina finally comes out of the building and heads over to me. She drives us to her house in her red Porshe.

Christina's house is so huge, it took my breath away. There was a circular drive way, 4 garages, 10 bedrooms, a swimming pool, hottub, and a waterfall at the front door.

We all go up to Christina's room, and she takes turns doing our hair, makeup and choosing our outfits. When Christina is done with my make up, I look stunning and different. I'm now wearing a fit and flare black mini dress, with black jeweled heels. Christina is wearing a pink fitted dress with rosy pumps, Marlene is wearing a leather skirt and a white crop top with black wedges, and Shauna is wearing a red high low skirt, black flowing crop top and red pumps.

We all take a selfie and post it on instagram, then we head over to Zeke's.


	2. Truth or Dare Hot Mess

**Tris POV**

We arrive at Zeke's door and Marlene knocks loudly. We wait for a while but then hear foot steps coming from behind the door. The door opens and we are greeted by Uriah.

"Damn Ladies, you girls look hot!"

"Not so bad for yourself" Marlene replies seductively, and we all laugh, and enter.

Right when I walk in I spot Lauren flirting with Four again. Ugh, the feeling of seeing them together makes me sick. "Come on, Let's drink" shouts Christina, considering the music is so loud. We head over to the bar, and I get a beer and Christina gets a shot of Tequila. "Hey Tris" says a voice coming from behind me. I reluctantly turn around and see Four smirking.

"Hey, shouldn't you be hanging with your date?" I ask with sarcasm.

"You mean Lauren? She's always bugging me, there's nothing going on between us." He defends, causing me to surrender, and he laughs.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE GET YOUR ASS OUT!" Zeke yells, wow that's kinda harsh.

Four and I head over to Zeke to find out what's going on.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," says Zeke. Ugh, I hate Truth or Dare, it always ends up physical and me in a hot mess.

"I'll go first!" Uriah says too excitedly.

"Will, Truth or"

"Dare!" Will shouts.

"I dare you to make out with Christina for 30 seconds." Uriah says, and Christina and Will blush beet red.

Will makes his way over to Christina and she just smiles at him seductively.

**Christina POV**

Will walks over to me, and I give him a sly smile.

He leans on me and I feel his lips brush over mine. He kisses me slowly and passionately at first, and I kiss back, trailing my fingers to the back of his neck, sending me shivers. He wraps his hands around my waist and he deepens the kiss. We kiss for a couple more seconds before Uriah tells us it has been 30 seconds. We break apart slowly, looking into each others eyes. His piercing green eyes and blond hair make me space out. "Hey Chris? Hello? You on earth yet?" Tris teases. I roll my eyes and turn my focus back into the game.

"Okay…, Four, Truth or Dare?" asks Will.

"DARE!" replies Four.

"I dare you to play are you nervous yet with Tris."

Four looks at Tris to make sure it's okay with her, she nods. I find it cute how he cares so much about Tris. I think they would be such an adorable couple. I hope Will and I could have that.

**Tris POV**

"I dare you to play are you nervous yet with Tris." Will exclaims.

Four looks at me, his eyes looking for an answer of okay or no. I nod at him in response, and he takes my hand and pulls me towards the closet.

Four places his hands on my waist sending waves of happiness and coldness through my body. "Are you nervous yet" Four asks.

"No." I say blandly.

He moves his hands down to my inner thighs.

"Are you nervous yet?"

My body wants to say YES YES! But all that comes out is "Nope!" popping out the 'p'.

Four smirks at me, and I shoot him a glare.

He moves his hands to my inner clit, and I am sure I am nervous.

"Are you nervous yet?" he asks again.

"Yes." I reply

Four smiles and leans in. For a second I am sure he is going to kiss me. He leans in further, our faces only 2 inches apart. Then the closet door barges open, and I am not surprised to see Uriah and Christina laughing. Four and I come out of the closet, heat rushing through our faces.

"Truth or Dare Zeke?" Four asks.

"Dare!" Zeke replies.

"Alright, I dare you to rate the girls in the room from hottest to least."

Zeke blushes, but recovers immediately.

"Tris, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Lynn." Zeke says.

I'm surprised to be the hottest in room. I blush a little at this thought and so does Zeke. Does Zeke like me? Do I like him?

"OHH THANKS!" Lynn shouts sarcastically.

We all laugh, but Zeke continues the game.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" Zeke questions.

"Dare." Is all I say.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

Four gives me a nod of reassurance, and I get off the ground and grab fours hand, dragging him into Zeke's Bedroom.

**Four POV**

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." Zeke says.

I blush immediately and look at Tris, giving her a nod of reassurance. She takes my hand and brings me to Zeke's bedroom.

"We don't have to do anything if you don'…" she starts, but I cut her off with my lips. I press her against the wall and place one hand on her hip. She kisses back and I like her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She opens her mouth and I slip my tongue into her mouth, and deepen the kiss. She lets out a small muffled moan, and I smile into the kiss. She starts to push against me, and I feel my self against the bid post. She pushes me down on the bed without breaking the kiss, and I roll on top of her. We break out of the kiss to catch our breath, and I smile at her.

"Wow Four," She breaths.

I laugh at this and smirk "Did you enjoy it?" I ask.

Instead of answering my question, she pulls my head down to kiss her. She's a good kisser, our kisses are passionate. Tris makes me feel different when we touch, she's different than other girls I've been with. Tris is amazing. The door opens, and we break apart.

"Woah mann, someone's getting some tonight." He says laughing.

I roll my eyes and look into Tris' eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful sight of blue and grey. I am brought back into the present to find Tris snapping her fingers in my face. "Four, you there buddy?" "Haha very funny!" I respond. Tris is so sassy, another thing I like about her. I'm really having feelings for this girls, she's beautiful and she makes my day.


	3. Boyfriends and Jealousy

**Tris POV**

We walk back into the room and rejoin the circle.

"Christina, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She spits.

"I dare you to tell us your crush." I tell her.

" Will" she mumbles softly.

"What?" I tease.

"Will!" she yells.

Will blushes and so does Christina.

"Marlene Truth or Dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth!" Marlene replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Damn you Uriah!" Zeke shouts.

"Do you like Uriah?" Christina asks.

Marlene blushes "Yea." She responds.

"Shauna, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick tequila off Uriah's stomach." Marlene says.

"EWW Gross!" Shauna replies, and pulls off her dress, revealing her bra and thong. All the boys stare in shock.

"Ehm! Zeke, Truth or Dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare." He replies.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris."

"What?" he replies.

"You heard me!" Shauna says.

I'm shocked! Should I be doing this? Zeke walks up to me, pulls me up, and brings me into the closet with him.

"Sorry Tris, We don't have to do anyt-" I cut him off with my lips. I don't know why, is it weird if I have feelings for Zeke? Zeke kisses me back and slides his arms onto my waist. He starts deeping the kiss and I push my hands in his hair, and let out a small moan. I feel him smile against my mouth, and he pushes me against the wall, grinding on me. I let out a loud moan, that I am sure everyone heard because I hear laughing. He starts kissing my neck and collarbone, and his hands move to my back, and he starts to unzip my dress. I let him, and I pull down his pants, so he is only in his boxers. He pushes me against the wall again, and I can feel him hard against me. His body is warm and he send butterflies flying in my body. He moans a little, and I move my hands to the back of his neck. Then the door flew wide open, Zeke and I broke out of the kiss, and saw everyone watching with their mouths dropped and eyes wide. Four was looking at the ground, is he jealous?

Zeke and I quickly retrieve our clothes and go back to the circle.

"Dude! You got your self into a hot heated make out session." Uriah congratulates.

Zeke just rolls his eyes and takes his seat next to me. "Four buddy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us your real name." Zeke says. Four has a real name? Why is his name Four then? Is it a nick name.

Four takes of his shirt, and I can't help but stare at his abs and biceps. I wonder if Zeke has these too. Four must feel me staring because he smirks.

"Lynn, Truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Eric!" says Four.

A chorus of eww and fake gagging erupted around the room. Lynn takes of her shirt, and no one pays attention to her body like usual.

"You know the question Uri!" Lynn says.

"Dare, I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah responds.

"I dare you to do the Cinnamon challenge."

"Alright, bring on the Cinnamon, mann!" Uriah shouts too excitedly. I guess he doesn't see what's coming for him.

Four and Zeke walk out with a container of Cinnamon and a spoon. Uriah grabs the spoon and pours too much cinnamon, but dunks it in his mouth any way. He starts coughing and crying the cinnamon out, causing us all to laugh. I was laughing so hard that I could feel tears coming out. Uriah runs to the kitchen to clean up.

We wait until Uriah gets back, and we continue the game. At the end of the game, Shauna, Marlene, Christina and I are in our bras and panties, and the boys are left in boxers. Let's just say we all passed the insane dares that Uriah had came up with.

"Well, I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight." Says Zeke.

"Thanks for stopping by fellas!" Shouts Uriah.

Everyone has left, and I am about to leave when I feel an arm hold me back. I turn around and see Zeke. I smile at him, I want to know if he likes me back, or at least feels the same way as I do.

"H-ey, -uh- can we talk?" He stutters, but manages to get out.

"Sure." I respond.

**Zeke POV**

"H-ey, -uh- can we talk?" I ask Tris nervously.

"Sure." She says.

I take her hand and pull her away from the door, and ask her to take a seat on the couch. I make sure Uriah is not around, and I take my seat next to Tris.

"Um, I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot and your really hot, um do you want to go out sometime?" I ask calmly, trying not to shock her too much.

"I would love to! I like you too Zeke." She responds. I feel so relieved now that I know she likes me back, I finally have a hot girl in my life. I lean in and kiss her passionately on the mouth, and she kisses back. She licks my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, and I let her in, our tongues battling. I let her win, and we continue to kiss for a long time, until I hear someone clear their throat. Tris breaks out of the kiss, and I turn around and see Uriah.

"What the hell bro? Get the hell out!" I yell.

"Sorry man, I kinda live her" He teases. Ugh, brothers!

"Didn't know you like Zeke!" he tells Tris.

She rolls her eyes and gets up to leave. Uriah walks out of the room. Thank god. I escort Tris to the front door, like a gentleman. She smiles and I smile back. She gives me a quick peck on the lips, and I hug her in return. "See you at school?" I ask her. She nods. And with that, she goes out the door, and I see her blonde hair blowing in the wind, as she reaches Christina's car. I wave good bye.

I walk back into the house, smiling like an idiot. Uriah must notice because he says "What's gotten into you bro?" I slap his head like a normal big brother would, and I head up to my room.

**Tris POV**

I head over to Christina's car, forgetting she was driving me home. She's probably gonna ask what took me so long. What should I tell her? Should I just tell her the truth? She can tell if someone's lying. I'll just tell her the truth. I open the car door and slip in.

"What took you so long?" she asks me.

"I-I- uhh…" I stutter.

"Aww, Trissy's got a new boyfriend." Shauna says grinning.

"Fine, yes I did." I say looking down.

"Aww, what did he say?" Marlene asks.

"He told me he likes me and he asked if I wanted to go out sometime."

"Aww, that's so cute, you two would make a cute couple. Then what did you say?" asks Lynn eagerly.

"I told him I like him to, and I said yes to a date." I reply. All the girls squeal, if they do that again, my eardrum will break!

Christina drives us to her house, where we decided to sleep over for the night. I quickly text my mom, so she won't worry. I grab my pajamas and go to the washroom, and take a quick shower and hop into my pajamas. We bring up mattresses and lye them on the floor side by side. Everyone gets a blanket and pillow and crawl onto their mattress and go to sleep.


	4. Girl Troubles, Friends and Bonding

**Four POV**

I wake up to my alarm playing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I immediately remember I am mad because Zeke told me Tris is his girlfriend. I am jealous and pissed at Zeke. He gets what ever he wants. She was supposed to be my girl, but now he's in Zeke's arms. I just need to get her jealous. I need to find a hot girlfriend. Lauren. She's the hottest and most popular girl at school. Even though were just friends, I know she has a thing for me.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower. I fix my hair, and make it look naturally messy. I know Lauren likes this hair-do, because she named it the messy bed hair. I put on something attractive, to get Lauren to be my girlfriend and to make Tris jealous. I decide to wear my black jeans, white v-neck tee, a flannel top left unbuttoned and my jordans.

I head down to the kitchen and grab a banana chocolate chip muffin and a Milk 2 Go. I go to the laundry room, and grab my basketball uniform, remembering that basketball tryouts start today. I head to my black convertible and drive to school.

**Tris POV**

When I get to school, I head to my locker and see Zeke leaning against it. I walk over to him and he sees me. His eyes widen, probably at what I'm wearing. Today I decided to wear a white NYC crop top, light high-waisted cut-off shorts, and a pair of blue birkenstocks.

"I can't let guys drool all over you wearing that." Zeke says, gesturing at my clothing choice.

"Aww c'mon, I picked this outfit for you." I lie.

He grins and takes me to class. The rest of the morning goes by fast. I forgot Four and I need to work on our project. I've got to talk to him. At lunch, we sit at our regular table. We start talking about fall tryouts.

"Tris what sport are you trying out for?" Will asks.

"Um, I'm thinking about cheerleading with the girls." I say.

"How about you guys?" I ask the boys.

"We're trying out for basketball this season. We're gonna bring home the Annual Pacific Coast Trophy." Zeke says. And the boys all say "Yea!"

We continue eating, and us girls talk about the cheerleading uniforms. We are suddenly joined by Four and Lauren. I totally forgot they weren't here. Lauren and Four huh? I'm not jealous am I? I mean, I have Zeke, and I'm pretty lucky to have him. Lauren squeezes between Christina and I.

"Hey, your Tris right?" she asks me.

"Yea! Nice to meet you." I say.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" she asks.

"Yes. Are you?" I respond.

"Yea, I'm gonna be the Cheer Captain." She brags. Is she self absorbed or what?

"Your really pretty! You and Zeke make an adorable couple." She says. I think I'm liking this girl.

"I like your shirt, I have the same one. Do you like Forever 21?" I speak.

"OMG! We could be twins! And YES I LOVE IT! We should go shopping sometime. We're gonna be best friends." She exclaims. I think I'd like to go shopping and be friends with her. Laurens nice and friendly. She also has the same style as me. I don't understand why people call her a slut. I really like what she's wearing. She's wearing a grey tight crop top, a leather skirt, and sandals. I must say, she is pretty, not exactly a slut.

"I love your top, I have the same one. Did you get it from Brandy?" I ask her.

"Yes, I did. We have so much in common. I like your crop top too by the way, did you get it in New York City?" she asks.

"Lol, yea I did. I used to live there, but I moved here a week ago." I respond.

"Eeek" she squeals so much like Christina "I used to live there too." Wow, I guess we do have a lot in common, more than Christina and I do. "I need to take you on a tour. Let's do it after school!" she says excitedly.

"Ya! That would be great! Thanks!" I say thankfully. I'm so happy to have made so many new friends during the past couple of days, and I think I'm blending in very well. I have a wonderful life so far and I want to live like this forever.

**Four POV**

Once Lauren and I got to the lunch table, I saw that everyone had already started eating and were clearly enjoying their conversations. I spot Tris, she sees me and then looks away. Damn, she looks at me like I'm a stranger. Lauren heads over to Tris and sits in between her and Christina. All through lunch I see that they are talking about girl stuff and their bonding really well. I'm happy that Tris has made so many friends during the past couple of days. Us guys just talk about the basketball tryouts and bet on who will make the team.

**Tris POV**

"We should go to the beach!" Lauren requests. Going to the beach sounds fun, there weren't many or any beaches really in New York City.

"Did I hear someone say the beach?" Zeke asks.

"We should totally go to the beach!" Christina chants.

"Ok everyone, it's settled. We're going to the beach tomorrow morning. Meet at my place at 11:00 am sharp!" Uriah exclaims.

"Tris, do you want to come over tonight, so we can get ready for tomorrow?" Lauren asks.

"I would love to!" I respond. She gives me a big smile, and I smile in return. The bell rings and lunch is over. We all head to gym. The rest of the day goes by quickly, and everyone just wants to get out of school and start the fun on the weekend.

After my last class of the day, I head out to Laurens car. I see her making her way to me. "All set?" she asks me. I nod in return.

"By the way, while we go on our tour, we're going to pass by some stores, and we can do a little shopping for tomorrows beach fun!" she informs me. I am way too excited for tomorrow, I have no idea why! We get into Lauren's car, and we hit the road.


	5. Touring, Shopping and Brothers

**Lauren POV**

Tris is really cool, and we have so much in common. We are going to be such good friends. Many people think of me as a slut, but I like how Tris respects people for who they are. We have a similar style, and we both love shopping. I'm really excited to be taking Tris on a tour of LA, there's just so much to see and I want her to experience it all and have a good time. I decided to take her to Hollywood's Walk of Fame, because it is everyone's dream to visit this place. It's a really big tourist attraction, and I think she would love it.

"Here we are, our first stop." I say.

"OMG IS THIS THE HOLLYWOOD WALK OF FAME?"

"Yes! I knew you'd love it here. C'mon, what're you waiting for?" I say.

We both get out of the car and walk towards the stars on the tiled floors.

"OOO TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME ON THIS STAR!" she says excitedly, pointing at the star underneath us which says 'One Direction'. I didn't see her as a directioner. "I LOVE ONE DIRECTION TOO!" I shout. "EEEKKK" we both squeal at the same time.

After we've calmed down and people stopped staring at us, we took a selfie of our most favorite celebrity's star tile.

When we're done taking selfies, we go back to the car and stop by at a shopping center. We go window shopping. It's only 4:30pm which gives us lots of time to hang and chillax. Tris gets a blue crop top tank which says 'I'm with you' from Brandy Melville, a beige knit/net cardigan from Garage, studded high waisted jean cut-offs from Forever 21, and a black high low skirt from Urban Planet. I get a pink lace bustier top from Forever 21, bleached jean cut-offs from American Eagle, studded light washed high waisted shorts from Brandy Melville, and a maxi skirt from Macy's.

After an hour of shopping, we get back into the car, and we drive back to LA. I drive around the city, and show her the best attractions in the city. She texts her mom saying that she's staying over at my place tonight.

At 5:00pm, we go to Hero Burger for a fast food dinner. I get a 4 ounce burger combo, and Tris gets a poutine combo. When were done our food, we go to the near by target, and buy junk food and drinks for tomorrow. I quickly text Zeke to let him know we've got all the junk food and drinks.

**Me: Tris and I bought like 5 family sized bags of chips and a box of Arizona Tea. Need anything else?**

**Zeke: Nah, that's enough, thanks! **

**Me: K c ya tomorrow**

**Zeke: U 2! Tell Tris to text meh!**

**Me: :)**

**Zeke: :p**

"Zeke says that should be enough." I tell Tris.

"K!" she responds smiling. I can tell she had an awesome time with me today.

"Oh, and Zeke wants you to text him." I say.

"Ok thanks"

We pay for the food and drinks, and go to the car. I drive us to my house.

"We're here!" I say.

"Wow your house is huge!" she compliments.

"Thanks!" I say

**Tris POV**

Lauren's house is like a mansion, is everyone's house this big in LA. I live in a condo which is like five times smaller than Lauren's house.

"Did you have a good time today?" Lauren asks me.

"Are you kidding me? This was like the best day ever!" I respond, and we both laugh.

She takes me to her room where we set down our shopping bags and other bags. Then I remember that I don't have pajamas or a bikini for tomorrow. I decide to wear my new crop top and Lauren gives me a pair of pajama shorts to sleep in. "Thanks!" I tell her. "I don't have a swim suit for tomorrow." I tell her in panic. "Calm down, I have plenty of extra that will fit you." She says. I'm so thankful to have a friend like her to let me borrow her clothes. She is the same built as me, we are both skinny, Lauren is much taller.

**Uriah POV**

The guys and I go to the gym after school for basketball tryouts. We head to the change rooms and change into our basketball gear. "So you and Lauren huh?" I ask Four. He doesn't look too happy with my question, and the look on his face looks like he is going to beat me up. Four answers anyway "Yea!"

We all head out of the change room and do some practice drills. Lay ups, 3 pointers, running, free throws, passes, and more layups and running. After 3 hours of practice, Coach Amar lets us leave. "Check the Athletics Board to see who made the team." He tells us. We all change into clean clothes, grab our stuff and leave.

**Four POV**

When I get home, I can't stop thinking about Tris. I start my homework but I start dreaming about Tris. I must've fallen asleep because David, my bro comes charging in my room. "Hello? Did you not hear us calling you for like the passed 5 minutes? Dinner's ready!" he yells in my face. David is one year older than me, he can be so annoying and protective at times. I relate well to Uriah because of his relationship between Uriah and Zeke, they're like my brothers too, that's why we're so close.

I head down to the kitchen and join my family for dinner.

**Lauren POV**

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Tris.

"hmm… let's watch Frozen."

"OMG that's like my favorite movie! I love Olaf! He's hysterical!" I say

"ME TOO!" she shouts. We have too much in common.

The movie starts playing, and I go to the kitchen to get some popcorn. As I'm heading up I hear my brother come through the door. He's probably back from his trip early. "Hey Kevin! There's dinner in the fridge." I tell him. I walk back up to my room.

"You have a brother?" Tris asks me.

"Yes, he's a year older than us. He got back from his trip early." I say.

"Kevin, come eat upstairs, my friend wants to meet you!" I yell.

"OKAY!" I hear from below us.

During the middle of the movie, Kevin walks in. His eyes widen at the sight of Tris. Is he falling in love with Tris too? Tris must notice him because her face is shocked, probably from seeing him shirtless.

"Hey, you must be Kevin, I'm Tris." She says.

"Yea, nice to meet you!" he says.

"Kevin you can join us if you'd like." I tell him.

"Nah thanks, I'll leave you two, enjoy your stay Tris. See you in school? He asks.

"Yea! It was nice talking to you!" she says. I can't tell if Tris likes him or not.

Kevin walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"So, what do you think? Do you like him?" I ask.

"He's hot, and he's got abs, but Zeke is my boyfriend." She responds.

"Well just letting you know, if Zeke ever breaks your heart, you can always count on Kevin for being there for you cause he's totally single." I say with a little wink wink.

"Haha thanks!" she says.

After the movie's over, I get us some sleeping bags, and we sleep side by side, waiting for tomorrows fun day to come.


	6. Beach Day and Chaos

**Tris POV **

Lauren wakes me up, and I groan. She laughs and says "Come on, you sleepy head!" I laugh with her, and we both get up. Lauren gives me a neon pink Aztec print bandeau bikini. I quickly thank her, and go to the washroom. I change into the bikini and look into the mirror, I really love this bandeau bikini, it suits me very well. It shows off all my curves and edges. I walkout of the bathroom and Lauren looks at me with awe. She is wearing a blue string bikini, with a maxi skirt and a white crop top which says 'Miami Beach' on it. I look at my phone, and the clock says 10:45am, I quickly put on my blue crop top and high low skirt I bought yesterday. Lauren and I head downstairs to get all the food and drinks, and drive to Uri's.

**Zeke POV**

I am so excited to see Tris at the beach today. I didn't get to take to her much yesterday. It's now 10:55am, and the girls should be getting here in 5 minutes. We wait for a minute, and the door bell rings. I didn't see Tris like I expected to, but I saw that Marlene Shauna and Christina had gotten here. "Is Lynn not coming?" Uriah askes. "Nope, she hates the beach." Christina replies. She walks over to me. "Where's Tris?" she asks. "Not here yet." I respond.

It's now 10:58am and we all load the my truck. I see a car pull up on our driveway. I see tTris and Lauren running up to us.

"Hey!" Tris says.

"Hey babe, you're late." I tease.

"Babe?" she asks.

"I thought I'd give it a try. No?" I say.

She gives me a long passionate kiss. I've been longing for her touch again. We didn't touch at all yesterday and I felt cold, tired without her touch. But now I feel alive and warmth rushing all over me.

"Eww, no PDA!" yells Uriah.

Tris and I break apart and laugh. From the corner of my eye, I see Four checking Tris out. I turn around, so I am facing him, and I give him the death glare. He regains focus and looks away. Is he jealous? Tris is my girl, he has Lauren.

**Four POV**

As soon as I see Tris, I can't keep my eyes off of her. She just looks so vibrant and alive. She walks up to Zeke and they start a conversation. I see Lauren make her way to me. "Hey Baby!" she says.

"Hey!" I reply. I grab her waist and pull her in against me, and I lean in and give her a long peck. I look to see if Tris is looking, but she isn't. Damn, she is making the hard for me. Lauren is the first to break the kiss. A wave of jealousy rushes through me when I see Zeke and Tris making out. I look away, it's just too hard to watch. I hear Uriah yell "Eww no PDA" thank god they stopped, I had no idea how long I could have lasted.

After the truck was all packed, Zeke drove us down to the beach. We brought a stereo, beach balls, Frisbee, food and drinks. We start having many conversations going around during the car ride. The ride is 15 minutes. When we get there, the guys carry all the stuff while the girls find a place to hangout.

**Christina POV**

"How about here?" I ask the girls. We're trying to find a place to settle down.

"Nah, the sand is too wet here." Says Marlene. Gosh she is picky.

"How bout there?" Shauna asks pointing to a large patch of dry beautiful sand near the light blue crystal clear water.

"Yes! Over there, it's a beautiful sight." Exclaims Tris, breath taken from the view of the glimmering ocean water and golden sand.

We all head over to the patch of sand where Shauna had pointed to. The boys come over with our stuff. Tris and I take towels from the bags and place them side by side forming a rectangular shape. Marlene and Shauna get sun umbrellas and stick them deep into the sand, providing us a little shade. I relax into one of the towels beside Tris, and Will joins and takes a seat next to me.

Will and I have only been together for a couple days now. He is so irresistible, we like each other and we're perfect for each other. He leans in and gives me a long kiss. I see Tris and Zeke fake gagging and I roll my eyes. I break out of the kiss and ask for food. "Pass on the food hobos!" I tease, pointing at the bags of food. Uriah throws me a bag of Popcorners, and Will and I feast on it.

**Lauren POV**

Four and I see that Will and Christina are hogging all the Popcorners which are my favorite popcorn chips in the world. Four and I make a run for the bag of Popcorners. Four pushes Christina out of the way. "Hey, move it you dick head!" Christina says. "Hey watch it!" Four replies.

"Charge!" I hear Uriah shout, and before we know it Marlene and Uriah come running at us like wackos. Four drops the bag and drags me away from them. It's sweet to know that Four wants to protect me. Four and I make it to the water, just as we see Uriah diving at Will to get the bag of popcorn chips. Four and I laugh our asses off. We're all so immature. Tris and Zeke sit their watching in horror, like their animals and insane.


	7. Old Love vs New Love

**Tris POV**

Zeke and I just sit there watching Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina fight for the popcorn chips. Knowing that Lauren and I bought more than one bag of popcorners, I run to the bag of food and pull out another bag. Surprisingly, they don't notice because they are too caught up in their silly fight. I look over to Lauren and Four by the water, and I catch Lauren's eyes on mine and I wink at her, and we both grin and laugh. Lauren and Four come back to the towels, and Lauren and I take of our skirts and tops. I notice Four and Zeke smirking. I smile at this. It's nice to know that guys notice me.

I notice that they are staring at my chest. I realized that the bandeau bikini had push up cups, which made my boobs look huge. Lauren and I sit down beside our boyfriends and enjoy our own bag of popcorn chips.

Zeke and I are almost done the bag of chips, and they still don't notice. They decided to give in and share. We shared our bag with Lauren and Four. When were done eating, Lauren and I throw the empty bag and get some drinks.

"Hey ladies!" a voice says behind us. Lauren and I turn around.

"Hey Peter! What do you want?" Lauren spits at him. Peter? I don't know a Peter.

"C'mon, Tris, follow me!" Peter says. I'm about to step forward, when Lauren pulls me back.

"Phf, you scared stiff?" he teases. I'm not scared, Lauren's warning me that this punk is dangerous. As if on cue, Zeke and Four come.

"What the heck Peter? Get the hell outta here?" Zeke shouts.

"You don't scare me! Ohh are you ladies with these jocks? You can do better than that." he blurts.

Before he can say anything else, Four punches his in the nose, and Peter falls to the ground unconscious. I have never seen anything like it, his muscles are showing through his shirt, and I can't help but stare.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asks Zeke.

"Oh, uh no." I respond. Zeke gives me a small peck on the lips and lifts me up from the ground and hangs me behind his back. I see that Four is doing the same to Lauren. Lauren and I yell and scream at our boyfriends. "PUT ME DOWN!" I scream at Zeke while kicking and slapping him.

"Let's see if you're ticklish!" he says. No, don't he dare tickle me.

He starts tickling me and I scream and kick uncontrollably.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"Okay!" he says. And he drops me…..IN THE WATER. I am going to kill Zeke for that.

"Damn you Zeke! Get back here!" I yell after I resurface. Everyone laughs. I see that Lauren is still on Four's back. I run and jump on Zeke's back pulling him into the water with me. When he resurfaces, he pulls me by the waist and gives me a long wet kiss. We kisses down my neck, under my jaw, and my collarbone. I let out a moan of pleasure and I can feel him smirk against my sensitive skin.

"Abort to shore! Were gonna play truth or dare!" Uriah yells. Zeke and I break out of the heated make out session.

We run back to the towels and join the circle. "Tris, truth or dare?" asks Christina.

"Dare." I respond.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." Christina challenges. I realize that everyone has to do their dare because all we have on is a swim suit. "This isn't fair, cuz were only wearing swim suits." I complain.

"True, that was kind of the point, so you still have to do the dare." Christina says. Damn, I shouldn't have joined the game.

"Where am I supposed to do it?" I ask.

"The bathroom or out there!" She says, one finger pointing to the ocean and the other at the public restrooms.

"Alright, fine!" I say. I'm afraid of what Zeke will think of this dare, I don't want anything to cause any drama in between Zeke, Four and I. I really like Four but I don't know if this is the right decision to make.

Without thinking, I walk towards Four and take his hand. I walk him to the family sized bathroom, and lock the door behind us.

"If you don't want to do anything, I totally understand." He says. He's really sweet, and caring, I really want him to be my boyfriend, but I don't want to ruin my friendship with Lauren. I want to spend time with him, I want to kiss him, I need to touch him like at the last game of Truth or Dare.

"I want to." I say chocking out the words.

**Four POV**

"I want to." Tris says. I really want Tris now, I have the urge to kiss her right now. I need to tell her how I feel.

"Look Tris I really like y-" I start, but then she crashes her lips into mine. I can't help but smile, and kiss her back. We're both wet from the water but I don't care. I deepen the kiss, and she bits my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I let her in and we kiss passionately. I loose focus on the things around me, all I know is that I'm kissing a really hot girl that I've always wanted to claim mine. I hope Zeke doesn't mind. Tris' hands move down to my board shorts, I shiver at her touch, and move my hands to her waist. I push her against the wall, and she muffles a moan. I kiss her harder, our noses touching. I feel my self melting into her. I move my hands to her back and unclip her bandeau bikini, leaving her bare at the top. She breaks out of the kiss and catches her breath.

"Sorry, I kind of got carried away." I say staring at her large sized breasts.

She blushes. Damn she's cute when she blushes. "It's fine. Please don't stop." She says.

I continue to kiss her, starting at her lips, then her neck, and to the top of her breasts. She pulls tightly at my hair, and lets out a load moan. I lost track of time, I don't want this moment to end. Forget about Lauren, she means nothing to me, I need Tris in my life. She moves her hands to my length, and I feel myself harden.

I stop the kiss, and look into her beautiful, piercing blueish, grey eyes. She smiles, and I smile back in return. I undo the button on my board shorts, and slide them off. She stares at my length in shock. "Um, sorry, I felt the need to do that." I say winking. She smiles seductively, and pushes me against the wall, and starts stroking my length. I can't help but moan "Tris, Oo fuck, you're good." I comment. She smiles. She bends down, and sticks my dick into her mouth. Now using her tongue to stroke my length. Mann, is she good at this.

Were interrupted by a loud pound on the door.

"Four, you in there? You getting some?" I hear Uriah's voice say. I groan loudly, and Tris laughs.

"We can finish this later." She whispers seductively.


	8. Heart Breaks and Ex Boyfriends

**Tris POV**

"We can finish this later." I tell Four in my most seductive voice.

He smirks, and slides his board shorts back on, and I put my bandeau bikini back on. I was having such a good time, that I forgot about Zeke and Lauren. "Damn Four what are we gonna do about Zeke and Lauren? What are we gonna say?" I panick.

"Uh, do you..um.. like me?" I ask.

"Yes." She responds. I feel joy rush inside me.

"I'm gonna break up with Lauren, to be honest, I only dated her to make you jealous." I confess.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice." She replies. My heart sinks but I still feel happy because I know she likes me.

"I don't know how to let Zeke down easy." She says.

We unlock the door and head outside to the circle. "Where did everyone go?" Tris asks Uriah.

"They just wondered off somewhere around the beach." Uriah replies, and walks off in the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna look for Lauren." I say.

"Ok, I'll look for Zeke." She responds. And we walk in different directions.

**Tris POV**

I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind and organize things, while finding Zeke. I walk to the far west side of the beach, where I see a boy leaning on a girl against the wall. I see them having a hard core make out session. It reminds me a lot of Zeke and I. As I walk closer, I see that the girl has blond hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a pink halter bikini, just like Shauna's.…Wait….., that is Shauna. The boy has brown hair, and is wearing checkered board shorts like Zeke's. It's clear now, Zeke and Shauna making out. I feel anger rush through me.

"Zeke?" I ask.

The boy turns around and stares wide eyed in shock. It's Zeke, his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tears stream down my face. He runs up to me, "Tris!" he yells. I run away from him. "Please I can explain!" he shouts from behind. I run faster, I need Four. I guess I don't need to break up with Zeke anymore. How could I not see that Shauna and Zeke liked each other.

As I get near where we settled, I see Lauren on top of a guy. Lauren and Four, I think. It can't be, Four said he was going to break up with her. I run closer, it's Four. My heart deflates, my heart is broken. I cry even harder, loud enough to be heard from a far distance. Lauren looks up, "Tris, what's wrong?" she asks, getting off Four. Four turns and sees me. "Lauren stay here." He says, and Lauren nods. I run the other way, hoping to loose him from behind, but there's no point, he's too fast. I give in, and he reaches me. "Tris, why are you crying?" he asks.

"Well, I was looking for Zeke, and I saw him having a hard core make out session with Shauna, then I run back here and see Lauren kissing you, so I guess it's a great day isn't it Four?" I cry out. He pulls me into a bear hug.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't know Zeke liked Shauna, I didn't expect it. If I knew, I would've told you. Lauren pushed me down and she kinda like through her self at me and started kissing me." he explains.

He wipes my tears and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you break up with her yet?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck.

"No, not exactly. It didn't go as planned." He replies.

"I want to go home." I say.

"I know, I'm sorry Tris." He says.

We walk back to the rest of the gang. I see Zeke, and he tries to approach me, but Four stops him. "Don't try!" Four says.

"Tris please!" Zeke yells. The whole gang is now staring. Perfect, just what I needed.

"Zeke, we're done for good." I spit at him.

"What do you mean?" he responds.

"What I mean is you cheated on me with her," I say gesturing to Shauna. She mumbles a sorry, and I smile forgivingly. This isn't Shauna's problem, it's Zeke's.

Zeke looks hurt, but he deserves it.

"Get over it Zeke." I say.

Christina breaks the silence "Come on guys, let's load the truck." Thank god, people stopped looking at our scene. I mouth a thank you to Christina and she smiles. She turns on her phone to do something. My phone vibrates, and I check to see that Christina texted me.

**Christina: What happened? We need to talk.**

**Tris: I need some time. Talk about it later k?**

**Christina: K. Just remember that Will and I will always be here for you.**

**Tris: Thanks!**

I put my phone away, and pack my stuff. Four runs towards me. "Tris I told her." He says, meaning that he broke up with Lauren.

"How did she take it?" I ask.

"Well surprisingly!" he responds.

He helps carry my stuff into the truck and we sit next to each other. Lauren surprisingly sits beside me.

"Hey Tris, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She says. I feel bad. I don't know what to say.

"No, don't be sorry. I didn't want it to affect our friendship." I say.

"Me too!" she says, giving me a hug.

I smile and she smiles back.

"Girls, wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" I ask.

A chorus of "Yes" rise in the car.

"Okay then, meet me at my house at 10:30 am tomorrow." I say.

We go to the Olive Garden for dinner. I sit in between Four and Shauna, with Lauren in front of me.

"Hey Shauna, Sorry about today. I don't want things to ruin our relationship." I say.

"I'm sorry Tris, it was my fault. We'll always be Best Friends Forever!" she says.

She hugs me and I hug back. Everyone orders there food, and I order a caesar salad, with garlic bread.

After we pay for our food, we go back to Zeke's house to retrieve our cars. Lauren drives me to my house. "Thanks so much Lauren, see ya tomorrow!" I say, getting out of the car.

I walk through the front door, where I am greeted by my mom and brother. "Hey!" I say.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"Great!" I lie, and run up the stairs.

I take a quick shower and change into my pajamas. I slip into bed and check my phone. I have one unread message from Zeke. Ugh what does he want? Ex boyfriends can be a handful! I decide to read it slowly.


	9. Girls Day and Shopping Spree

**Zeke: Hey Tris, I'm really sorry about today. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted today to be the greatest experience for you. Can we start over? If you don't I understand, but can we still be friends?**

**Tris: It's fine. I guess I understand. Just promise me you won't hurt Shauna like you hurt me. I can't give you another chance, I'm with Four now, hope you don't mind. I think of you more than a friend. You're like a brother to me. I hope things between you and Shauna will go well. You guys will be an awesome couple.**

**Zeke: Okay, I'll be your brother. See you soon! Goodnight.**

**Tris: Goodnight Zeke! :)**

I'm relieved that Zeke and I are good again. I'm happy for Shauna and him, I just don't want him hurting other girls, especially my friends. I can't loose any friends, their the closest thing to family, technically they are my family.

I turn of my phone, and fall asleep.

**Will POV**

I wake up to a phone call from Uriah.

"Hey man! What's up?" he asks.

"Well I was sleeping. And you woke me up!" I yell into the phone.

"Sorry mann! So we were wondering, since the girls are going shopping, maybe us guys can do something. So Zeke and I were asking you guys to come over to chill and stuff." He says.

"Sure! I'll be there in like an hour." I respond.

"Kay! See ya man!" He says, ending the call.

I get up and take a shower. I wear basketball shorts and a muscle tee, and drive over to Zeke's.

**Christina POV**

After I take my shower I put on a white lace top, with a black mini skirt, jean jacket, and a pair of combat boots. I apply some mascara and eyeliner. I grab my keys and purse, and head out to my car. When I get to Tris' I ring the door bell. Tris answers the door in her pajamas and bed hair.

"Tris, did you just wake up or something?" I ask.

"Yes! You woke me up! What time is it?" she asks, yawning.

"Sorry, you need work girl. It's 9:30 am." I say checking my phone.

"Are you crazy? I had another half hour." She complains.

"Whatever, let's get you ready!" I respond.

We walk up to her room, and I order her to take a shower. When she gets out of the shower, we talk about her and Four during truth or dare yesterday.

"He's so damn sexy!" she spills.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask.

"Nope, lost it about a year ago." She says. I'm shocked, Trissy's grown up.

"Wow, so am I." I reply.

Tris heads over to her walk in closet, and I follow her. She picks out a black muscle tee, light washed high waist studded cut offs, and a pair of flip flops. She puts on some mascara and eyeliner. She braids her hair down her back, and pins it with a pink bow from Forever 21.

We head down stairs to the living room and watch the season finale of Pretty Little Liars, until the other girls get here.

"Is Lynn coming?" Tris asks.

"No, she hates shopping." I say.

"She hates everything!" she responds.

"I know. She always says she's too busy with Eric."

"Who's Eric?" she asks.

"The scary, punk, intimidating one. She's Lynn's boyfriend." I exclaim.

"Ohh, never heard." She says.

The door bell rings and Tris and I switch of the tv, and head to the door. Marlene is wearing leggings, a cropped blue sweat shirt, and grey keds. Her hair is put up in a bun. Shauna is wearing black booty shorts, a pink crop top, and a pair of flip flops. Her hair is in a pony tail, which is odd, because her hair is never up unless we're working out or doing something physical. Lauren wears a black sunflower printed sun dress with a net knitted cardigan, and sandals. Her hair is put down and straightened.

We head inside to the kitchen, and Tris gets us some muffins, and we go to her car.

**Shauna POV**

Tris takes us to starbucks, to get drinks. I get a Cotton Candy Frappuccino, Marlene gets a Vanilla Latte, Tris gets an orange flavored Jones, Lauren gets a Mocha Frappuccino and Christina gets a Rasberry Tea Lemonade. We get back into the car and head for the mall.

Our first store is Urban Planet, Tris gets a blue chiffon blouse, Lauren gets a red sweatshirt, and Marlene gets a pair of bright pink lazy pants. Next, we go to Garage. I get a pair of light blue and burgundy high waist skinny jeans, and Tris and Christina get matching white tight crop tops. Then we head to Victoria's Secret. They had a huge sale, buy 2 get 3 free. Christina was crazy, she bought 4 pushup bras, a neon pink, a turquoise with gems, one with white lace, and a black one with sequins. She also got two pairs of panties, a black lace, and the other one is neon pink, matching with the bra.

Christina forces us to each get a bra and panties, so I got a light pink pushup bra with matching panties. And Tris got a pushup white lace bra like Christina's, and black and white striped painties. Marlene got a blue pushup bra with pink polka dots. Lauren gets a neon green pushup bra, a black bralette, and neon pink lace panties.

After we pay for our lingere, we go to Brandy Melville. They just had new arrivals, with goo deals. Tris got a black sunflower crop top, and a black flowing cross back dress. Marlene and I got a set of rings and earrings. Christina got a black sweater, and a grey mini skirt. Lauren gets a pair of pink fade jean cut-offs.

We save our favorite shop for last. FOREVER 21!

**Tris POV**

We head to our favorite shop, the whole store is on sale, we all rush inside and find everything we like and try it on. In the end, I buy a pair of black high wasted skinny jeans, blue dark skinny jeans, pink aztec printed cut-off jean shorts, a black bustier top, a black fit and flare cut out dress, bright blue bandeau bikini set, earrings, rings, a moustache sweatshirt, a white lace crop top, and a light jean washed jacket. Lauren buys a black lace crop top, light blue fade skinny jeans, aztec printed mini skirt, neon pink bandeau bikini set, a 'New York' crop top, and a ring set.

Shauna ends up getting a blue flare dress, a pink scrunchy, white hair bow, blue cropped long sleeve shirt, black jean short cut-offs, and rosy pink pumps. Marlene walks out with a peach colored high low skirt, lavender jean short cut-offs, a black body con dress, a floral printed mini skirt, and a brown cross body bag.

After 3 hours of shopping, we go back to my house, so the girls can retrieve their cars. We decided to have a pool party at my house tomorrow, inviting the boys.

"I had a blast today!" says Shauna.

"I think I spent too much money." I blurt.

"Don't worry Tris!" replies Christina.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Lauren says.

"Bye" we all say to each other.

After everyone leaves, I go up to my room to hang up my new clothes, and I text Four, asking him when we could work on our project.


	10. Pool Party

**Tris POV**

**Tris: When do you want to work on the project?**

**Four: How about Monday after school?**

**Tris: Sure! Btw were having a pool party and then a sleep over at my place just for our gang, so tell the other guys. **

**Four: Great. I'll be there! G2G, C u ltr.**

**Tris: Bye! :D**

I call Christina, and ask if she can come over now to help me set up for the party. I tell her to buy food and drinks, and I will make a play list.

"Caleb, I'm having friends over for a pool party I planned!" I yell.

"Ok, I'm going over to my friends place, so don't worry about me!" he yells from downstairs.

I get mattresses and lye them around my room, providing enough for everyone. I grab some good movies from the movie rack. I defrost some pizza for lunch, just as the door bell rings. I open the door to see Christina with a suit case. "You know your only staying one night right?" I tease. She rolls her eyes and comes in. She sets the food and drinks down in the kitchen. She follows me into the shed and rolls out the stereo and lounge chairs onto the patio. We bring some tables and place the food and drinks on top of it. It's now 1:50 pm, and the gang should be over any minute now.

The door bell rings, and I see that Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four are here, with their swimming and over night stuff.

"Cool place!" Four comments.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling.

I bring them up to my room where they put down their stuff and we go back to the kitchen to choose a movie to play late, and then we play Just Dance 4, until the our other friends arrive.

The door bell rings and Christina goes to the door and comes back with Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Shauna and Lauren.

"Hey bros!" shouts Eric.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" asks Zeke. I agree with Zeke because I have no idea what he is doing in my house.

"I don't know." I say casually.

"I invited him, hope you don't mind." Lynn says sheepishly.

"It's fine." I try to sound nice, and respect her.

"Do you guys want to go swimming first or eat first?" I ask.

"Swim!" all the guys chant.

All the girls run upstairs to my room and slip on their swim suits, where as the guys already have their board shorts on.

"Damn, you ladies look hot!" blurts Uri. He really doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Zeke playfully punches his arm at the comment.

We all walk to the pool with our boyfriends. Four and I sit on one lounge chair. Me sitting in his lap. I like to feel his warmth send me shivers through my body. Four leans down and kisses the back of my ear, making me moan softly. "Four c'mon, lets swim!" I say, pulling him towards the pool. Before I know it, he pushes me causing me to loose balance and fall into the water. Four and Zeke laugh, so I quickly grab a water gun and load it. I walk up to them and squirt them.

As if on cue, Christina and Uriah push them into the water, causing them to splash water all over me.

Four and Zeke resurface and exchange facial expressions, then they start splashing water at me and Four starts tickling me. "FOUR STOP RIGHT NOW!" I squirm.

I see a small figure appear in front of me.

"Oh, hey Tris, I just wanted to let you know that I'm home." Caleb says.

"Ok, you want to join us?" I ask.

"Maybe later." He responds. And he turns his back against me and walks back into the house.

"Who was that?" Zeke asks.

"That's my brother Caleb" I respond.


	11. Slumber Parties and Food

**Four POV**

After Caleb passed by, Tris and I headed over to the fountain for some alone time. I leaned in and started kissing her, she pushed me against the rock wall behind the waterfall. Still kissing me, she moved her arms around my neck, and I moved mine in her hair. I felt her hips grinding deep into my length. I can't help but moan. I feel myself getting harder, as she continues to grind her hips into me. "Fuck yeah Tris, you're killing me. Ooo…." I moan in pleasure.

"Ehm!" says a voice behind us. Tris turns around and I see Uriah, wiggling his eyebrows. Gosh he can be so annoying at times. Tris rolls her eyes, and Uriah swims away.

**Tris POV**

After Uri leaves, I continue finishing off Four. "Damn, Tris! You make me feel good." He moans. I smirk against his lips and kiss him harder.

"AHh, I'm getting all puny!" Christina yells. Four and I laugh and swim back to the gang.

"Alright guys, lets eat some pizza." I say. We all head inside and change into clean clothes. I take the pizza out of the oven.

"mmm…smells good babe." Four says, I smile at the word babe.

"YAY PIZZA!" yells Uriah.

We all sit down and eat pizza. I guess I should have cooked more than 1 large pizza, because all the guys ate like 3 slices, while the girls ate 1 or 2.

After we finish eating, we choose a movie to watch.

"Lets watch the Avengers!" Zeke says.

"Yeah!" Will chimes.

"NO!" the girls say in unison. We always watch that movie.

"How about, Mean girls?" Lauren asks. I love Mean Girls, I think we relate to it really well.

"YES!" all the girls chant.

"NO!" the boys shout.

"Why don't we let the girls win this one!" Four says. This is what I like about him, he lets me get what I want without arguing.

"Fine." The rest of the boys say defeated.

I smile at Four and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles back.

Lauren and I make some popcorn for the movie, while the rest of them start the movie. Christina and Marlene grab some blankets and throw pillows.

Lauren and I get back with four bowls of popcorn, one for each couple. We watch the movie, and snuggle into our boyfriends, their arms protecting us.

After the movie, we head upstairs to my room, where we pick mattresses. Four sleeps with me on my bed, and everyone else sleeps on mattresses.

"Goodnight Four!" I say.

"Night Tris." He replies, planting a long passionate kiss on my lips. Before he can move his lips away from mine, I kiss back.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna either need a sleeping mask, or a plastic bag." Marlene teases, fake gagging with Uriah.

"Or even worse, having a night mare." Will joins in laughing.

Four and I exchange glances. Pillow fight! Four and I throw pillows at everyone, and they can't defend them selves. "Alright! Stop it! Would you all just sleep!" Christina complains.

Four and I laugh, and I switch of the lights. "Goodnight!" Uri shouts. And no one responds. I fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up, I feel something wet. I look down and see Four licking and planting open mouth kisses down my neck.

"Four, what are you doin?" I groan.

"I'm having a little taste of my girlfriend." He says laughing.

I shoot him a dirty look, and he continues. I moan "Oo, god Four. Damn, your making me wet!"

He stops, and locking his eyes on me. He leans in to a kiss, a long lasting kiss. He's the first to break the kiss, and I see him smirking.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." He says smiling. There's something going on with him. Why are boys so difficult?

Everyone starts to stir, and rub their eyes. "Good morning!" Zeke says.

"Hey!" I reply. "Four and I are going to make breakfast."

"We are?" Four asks.

"Yes!" I answer. He groans a little and I laugh, dragging him down the stairs with me.

We enter the kitchen, and I grab oil, bacon, toast, harsh browns, and some pancake batter. I turn on the grill, and grease it. I start with the pancakes, while Four turns on the other grill and makes the bacon. While I wait for the pancakes to finish, I place some toast in the toaster, and grab some milk from the fridge, and boxes of cereal, and place the items on the eating table. I walk back to the grill, and check on the pancakes. Four is already done with the bacon, and places the pieces of bacon on a plate. He grabs the toast and bacon, and puts it on the eating table. When the pancakes are done, I stack them on a plate and bring it to the eating table just as the others get down.

"Damn, it smells good." Uriah says.

Everyone sits down at the eating table and digs in. "Wow Four, you can really cook." Zeke teases.

"Is that an insult or comment?" Four answers. Zeke laughs and soon everyone joins in too.

"But seriously, this food is amazing." Zeke says more certain this time.

"Thanks man! Tris made the pancakes, and I made the bacon." Four replies.

"Well, you guys make a good team!" Zeke says smiling. Is he actually happy for Four and I? He's not mad anymore? And he's actually supporting us. What has gotten into him?

After we're full, all the plates are empty, considering that the boys were starving and gulped down everything they had in sight.

"What are we going to do today?" Will asks.

"How about shopping?" Christina says.

"Yes!" Lauren and I answer at the same time.

Marlene, Lynn and Shauna nod in reply. I'm surprised that Lynn actually wants to join us without an argument.

"Are you boys in?" Shauna asks.

"Sure." Zeke says. And the rest of the guys nod in agreement.


	12. Shopping With Boys and Tackling Wars

**Marlene POV**

Christina requests to go shopping, and everyone agrees, including Lynn surprisingly. We all head up to Tris' room and change into nicer clothes. Tris wears a white crop top that says 'Don't H8, Just Appreci8', with high waisted pink shorts and flip flops. Her hair is down. I wear flannel with leggings and combat boots. My hair is put up in a bun, and I apply mascara and eye liner.

When were all ready, we take two cars to a different mall then Saturday's. Today we don't have school, which gives us a whole day to spend together. When we get to the mall, the boys go to EB games, while the girls go to Aritzia.

**Tris POV**

Aritzia has a 50% sale on the whole store, which is a really good deal. We all rush into the store, grabbing what ever we want and try it on. I find this really cute flannel top with lace at the back, and try it on. I also find a white crop top that says 'Forever and Always' and there is a heart shape cut out on the back. I end up getting the two items. And Lauren gets light denim short cut-offs with lace detail. Lauren has a lot of shorts, so I don't understand why this girl needs so many.

Our next store is Holister, I don't find anything I like, and nothing was on sale. Marlene gets a black and white lace mini dress, and Christina gets blue flannel. We move on to American apparel, there isn't much there, so we each get blue matching scrunchies, and red hair bows.

Then we go to H&M. Most of their stuff was on sale, so I only get the sale items. I end up getting a peach lace body con dress, assorted fabric hair ties, and lavender pumps. Lauren gets a pink fad high low skirt. And Christina buys a blue and white striped halter bikini, and white short cut-offs. Marlene gets a pair of brown sandals, and a yellow crop top with a smiley face on it. Shauna gets a pair of red, mint, and pink skinny jeans. SO many jeans ahhh. Lynn gets a blue sweatshirt that says 'Save the Planet', odd right?

We pay for our clothing and text the boys saying to meet us at the food court. Lauren and I sit at a large table with our bags, while the rest of the girls buy food. The boys approach us and grab a seat. Four sits beside me and whispers something into my ear. "What stuff did you get?" he asks. Probably wondering if I got any new lingere. "Oh, you know the regular. By the way, no, we did not get lingere." I respond. "Yet!" I add immediately. Four fake pouts, and I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"How about you?" I ask.

"I didn't get anything, only Zeke and Eric. They got new video games and stuff." He says.

"Oh, well you need to get something!" I say.

"I've got everything I need right here." He replies, smiling, and kisses me. Were interrupted by a heavy weight hitting the table. I break away to see the girls are back with lots of food.

"Okay love bugs, stop eating each other's faces and eat the food." Christina says, pointing at the tray, piled up with food.

The guys grab the burgers, and I eat a sandwich wrap and share fries, and a coke with Four.

After were done our lunch, Christina forces us into La Senza. The girls groan, and the guys laugh and push us into the store. It's embarrassing to go lingere shopping with your boyfriend. Thanks a lot Christina.

"Ooo, get this!" Four says, pointing at a set of lacey bras and thongs. I blush immediately, and Christina walks over to see what Four's pointing at. "Yes, Tris, you need to get this!" she says pulling me with her to the cashier. I end up getting the set Four recommended me to get, and Christina got a set of lace thongs and push up bras. Will must be happy because he's getting some tonight. We walk out of the store and head back to our cars. "Happy?" I ask Four. He didn't get anything, but at least he had a say in what I was getting. "Very." He responds, pushing me against my car and leaning into me. He kisses me, and I forget that we are in public.

"Eww, stop getting all mushy and get your butts in the car." Lynn yells.

Four laughs, and I get into the drivers seat.

We get back to my house, and every one gets in their cars and heads back to their houses.

"Four, don't go!" I tell him, after everyone heads out the door.

"You sure your parents will be fine with me staying?" he asks.

"They're on a business trip, they won't even notice." I reply.

"Okay!" he answers.

We head up to my room, and I lye down on my bed, with Four beside me. And then Caleb walks in.

"Hey Tris! What's up Four?" he asks.

"Hi bro, Four's staying over tonight." I say casually.

"Alright, you're welcome here anytime." He responds, and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Your brothers nice, I thought he would be over protective and stuff, but I guess he's pretty cool." Four comments.

"Yea thanks!" I say.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asks.

"Hmm…, let's play some basketball." I say.

"Ok Tris, but I'm pro at basketball, so I won't let you win." He says smirking.

"We'll see about that!" I challenge, grinning.

**Four POV**

Tris and I change into our work out clothes. She wears black booty shorts, and a grey tank top. I can't help but stare at Tris, she has a perfect body. I love all her curves and edges, she's stunning, and I'm lucky to have her as mine. I change into basketball shorts, and decide to go shirtless, to show Tris my sexy moobs and abs. All the ladies like it.

"Ready?" Tris asks me.

"Yea." I respond, and we walk hand in hand to her basketball court. Tris goes to he shed to get a ball. This will be good practice for our next game, I think to myself. Tris comes running back with a ball in her hand.

"Let the games begin!" I yell.

"You're on!" she says with sass. Another thing I like about Tris, her change of mood and acting skills. Her attitude.

I let Tris start with the ball. I am caught up in my thoughts when she dribbles past me and makes a lay up. "Dammit!" I shout.

"Hahah! Look who's defeated now?" she teases.

"That was luck!" I defend.

I grab the ball and dribble towards her, I attempt to shoot but she jumps in front of me and grabs the free ball. She dribbles down the court, when I realize I am chasing her, and then tackling her on the ground. "Four stop it!" she says catching her breath.

"Look who's laughing now!" I tell her.

"Stop Four!" she shouts. I hear footsteps approaching and I turn around to see Caleb.

"Four what are you doing?" he asks.

"Tackling your sister." I say laughing.

"Oh can I join?" he asks.

"CALEB!" Tris yells, almost breaking my ear drum.

Caleb and I bounce back and cover our ears, surrendering and laughing.

Tris gets up, and runs at us, but Caleb and I sprint back into the house, and lock her outside. Haha, I am such an evil boyfriend. Caleb and I are having so much fun, we're really bonding.

Tris pounds heavily on the door. "FOUR, CALEB! LET ME IN!" she yells, hitting the door. I swear, if she hits the glass on the door any harder, the glass will shatter.

"Dude should we let her in?" Caleb asks, still laughing.

"Nah man!" I respond, laughing harder.

"If you guys don't let me in, I'm gonna call mom!" she yells from outside.

Caleb and I immediately look at each other horrified, and I unlock the door. Tris barges through the door and runs at us, tackling us the ground.

We're finally tired and sweaty, and Tris stops tackling us. She helps Caleb and I up. I pull her into a hug, but she places a hand on my chest, preventing me from huggin her.

"You two smell and feel like pigs. Go take a shower!" she says, plugging her nose.

Caleb and I pout and head upstairs with Tris trailing behind us. Caleb goes to his room, and Tris and I go to hers.


	13. Showers and Bonding

**Tris POV**

Four and I head back up to my room. "I'm gonna take a shower." I say.

"Can I join?" Four asks surprisingly. I don't want him to think I'm afraid so I say "Yes." Smiling.

I turn on the shower and make sure it's heated the way I like it. Four and I quickly strip off our clothes and jump into the shower. I catch him looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"You're beautiful Tris." He says. He makes me smile. I look at him too. Although I've seen him naked before, this time we're doing it because we want to. He catches me staring and smirks at me.

He hands me the bar of soap, and I massage his skin while cleansing it. He moans once in a while, at me touch. When I'm done soaping him, he soaps me, touching every part of me. I moan, and I pull his lips to mine. We kiss passionately, his hands roaming around my body and my hands getting tangled in his hair. He moves his mouth down my neck and kisses my breasts and uses his tongue to lick around my sensitive nipples. I let out a deep moan, and Four stops. "Don't stop." I groan. He laughs "Guess we didn't finish our game, did we?" he says. I pout and he says "We gotta get out of the shower before Caleb gets suspicious."

Four gets out and throws me a towel. I wrap it around my body and he wraps his around his waist. I quickly change into pajamas and blow dry my hair. Four goes to Caleb's room while he waits for me.

When I am dry, I walk over to Caleb's room. I don't even bother knocking, I hear laughing a background noises. I creak open the door and walk in. I see they're playing Mario carts, boys are so obsessed with video games these days.

"Hey! You cheated!" Four whines.

"No you just suck!" Caleb teases.

"You realize it's 10:05 pm right? We have school tomorrow, time to go to bed." I say.

"She's right! Goodnight Caleb!" Four agrees.

"Night Four." Caleb replies.

"Oh thanks, you don't even bother saying goodnight to me?" I complain.

"Of course not!" he defends. "Goodnight Trissy!" I see myself mentally slap him.

"Say that again, and you won't ever see daylight again." I say.

Four grabs my hand and we walk out of Caleb's room, closing the door behind. We walk to my room hand in hand. I sit on my bed and get under the covers. Four does the same, and we lye down next to each other, enjoying each other's company.

"Goodnight Four!" I say, while yawning. Four laughs, but yawns too!

"Dammit Tris, you're contagious!" he teases.

I give him a long, but sloppy kiss. We break apart, and he pouts, making me laugh, and he smiles.

"Night Tris! I love you." He says.

"I love you too!" I say. And he pulls me into him, and we snuggle together and fall asleep.

**I know this chapter is short, sorry. There's more to come! So keep reading and enjoy! :)**


	14. Friends and their Boyfriends

I wake up and see Four still sleeping. I check my phone, it's only 7:00 am. I stare at him too long, he starts to stir and his eyes flutter open. "Enjoying you view?" he asks.

"Yes, I am." I say, smiling. We both get up and change. I wear a red sweatshirt, leggings and a pair of grey keds. I go to the washroom to apply my make up. "Why do girls wear make up?" Four asks.

"Cause it makes you noticeable!" I say. "Would you like some?" I tease. He throws me a dirty look which makes his face look distorted. I laugh so hard that my make up's gonna smudge. "What?" he asks. "Nothing!" I reply.

Four changes into flannel with blue jeans and jordans. We grab a muffin and get into my car. When we get to our lockers, we are greeted by Christina and Uriah. "Hey Tris!" Christina shouts across the hall.

"Geez Chris, have you ever heard of indoor voices?" I ask. She mumbles an apology.

**Four POV**

Uriah walks up to me and asks "Did you get some last night?" Why do all the guys ask me that. Tris is different, and I don't want to scare her.

"No! That's not what relationships are about, you know." I say blandly.

"But it's the best part in the process!" Uriah exclaims. He's crazy to think that. What does Marlene see in him. Sure he's adorable, but his brain needs a lot of work. By now, everyone is looking at us in the hall. I follow Uriah into class.

I sit next to Tris, because I know she wants me to sit with her. I see that Al is sitting beside her. I feel a pang of jealousy rush through me. Al likes Tris, but Tris doesn't know it. I know she likes me, and I like her, so I trust her to not cheat on me. If anything, she'd probably think I am the one to cheat with someone.

"Hey!" I hear Al say. No Tris he's dangerous, I say in my mind.

"Hi!" Tris responds. I quickly rip some paper and I scribble a message and I slide it to her. She opens the piece of paper and gives me a confused look. I flash her a look, which says later. She nods. It's not like we have a secret language or anything, but we understand each other, and it's like we can read each other's minds.

**Tris POV**

Four slides me a note, passing notes in class? I open it, 'Don't trust him, he's not what you think he is!' it reads, is he jealous of me cheating with him, is this some kind of warning? I shoot him a confused look, and he responds by flashing a look which says later. I nod in reply. It's funny that we can read emotions and looks, I guess we are a perfect couple.

The class goes by fast, Four and I had the whole class to work on our project, we almost finished it, but we just need to finish the structure of our rocket.

After our morning classes, Christina decides to go to the Ville for lunch.

"I also invited the rest of the gang!" she says

"Kay. Can we go to Freshi's first?" I ask.

"It's so expensive!" she complains.

"Oh shut up, you invited me to come, so I should be able to pick the restaurant." I explain.

"Fine!" she says sounding defeated.

We go to the school's front door, where we meet the rest of the gang.

"Ready for cheerleading tryouts after school?" asks Marlene.

"Shit, I totally forgot." I panic.

"Chill Tris it's fine." Shauna replies.

"I didn't bring extra clothes!" I yell, pointing up and down at my outfit.

"I did, you can borrow mine." Marlene says.

"OMG thanks, you're the best." I say.

"What can I say, my lady is very generous." Says Uriah. My lady? What? No, they can't be dating.

"What? You and Uri?" I ask.

Marlene nods. "Sorry I would have told you earlier, but.." she starts. "It's fine. We have a lot to discuss tonight, besides cheerleading." Christina stops her.


	15. Cheerleading and the True Past

**Tris POV**

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Christina and I walk to the gym for cheer tryouts. Marlene gives me her extra clothes and I quickly change. I come back out wearing a white muscle tee and black booty shorts. Our coach is Tori. I remember seeing her on the first day of school. "Okay girls, lets start with tumbling." She says.

We all line up in the corner of the gym, and one by one we show our tumbling routine, while Tori takes notes. I really want to make the team and be assistant cheer captain. Lauren is the Cheer Captain, so I can work with her.

At the end of the practice, we are told to make up a school cheer and routine, to present in the next practice. I go back to the change room and take off Marlene's clothes, and put mine back on. I get out of the change room and return Marlene's clothes, all the girls leave in a hurry, so I head to my locker.

I grab my books that I need for my homework and close my locker. The next thing I know, I was shoved against my locker and I take a fist to my face. It was a boy with caramel coloured hair, and cold blue eyes, Peter. He had two boys with him, one with brown hair that stood straight up, which I can identify as Al, and the other with dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes, Drew. The boy beating me looked at me then slammed my locker an dropped my bag to the ground.

He squeezed my left arm as I cringed with pain. He looked up at me and smirked before exposing the painful cuts, I thought I saw a shot of guilt in his eyes before he ran his fingers over the bumpy area.

Then I remember that nobody knows about my past, not even my mom or brother. My dad and my mom were divorced, and my dad took me with him. I was abused, getting slashed by a knife. Do you want to know why there are scars on my wrist? Getting beaten until all I saw was black? No one knows my story. It started when I was 8, I had friends and I would always hangout late at night. My dad would question me, blame me for everything I do. He beat me up everyday of my life, until one day, I had enough. I ran away to where my mom and Caleb had moved. They never asked about dad, they let me live with them. We moved here to Los Angeles, and I never felt so free and loved before. I have a happy life to live. I am worth living, I have meaning in me.

**Flash Back**

Every day I would think to my self, "This is it." Am I really going to live this everyday letting that bitch torture me? I looked at the blade once more. "This is for your own good." He says, slowly bringing the sharp metal to my skin, I look away. I feel a stinging sensation. It's okay. It's okay. I opened my eyes a little wider and peeked at the bloody slash right at my wrist. The blood started to drip out. The floor was red. I knew that this was just the beginning and all the pain was going to be let out. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, I look back at my wrist. I feel the sharp slice through my flesh again and again. I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek, like a child sliding through a water slide, only because of the pain.

**End of flash back**

At that time, I didn't know what was waiting for me, I didn't know that something this excruciating, would make me suffer even more.

"You cut?" the boy asks, his voice pulling me out of my thought and back to the present.

I didn't want to answer, I kind of just nodded my head slightly as a tear danced down my cheek.

He glared at me for a second. I didn't answer why. He looked up and blinked a few times before looking back at me, his two friends looked at him weirdly then turned their gaze towards me.

"Not worth it." He mumbles, and him and his gang walks away.

**Peter POV**

I couldn't bare to look at her without feeling myself cringe. She looked like a mess, her eyes were glassy with tears she tried to hide, I wanted to comfort her but my friends would probably laugh and never talk to me again.

I don't know why everyone looked at her that way, she was like a chandelier so beautiful, yet so fragile. I felt like if I were to walk over, she'd fall off the ceiling. She had beautiful piercing blue-grey eyes and long blonde hair. She was beyond beautiful, Four is lucky to have her.

I wanted so badly, to walk over to her, tell her that every one of those people who had looked at her in another way are jerks. To be honest, If I wanted to, I'd probably throw those boys and girls over the Chasm.

**Tris POV**

As I walk down the hallway, I spot out of all people, Peter. He is at his locker and I see that he is not with his gang, but by himself. Is he thinking? Feeling guilty, about what had just happened? I don't want him to see me, so I quickly walk in the opposite direction.

Before I can make my move, he looks over at me and gives me a quick little smile before turning back around to his locker. I could feel fear and curiousity bubble inside me.

I start walking back when I hear

"Tris!" I hear a voice say. I keep walking, at a faster pace now.

"Tris!" the voice repeats. I whip around to see the same cold blue eyes staring back at me. Ugh, what does he want.

"Uh, Peter…" I mumble a little bit, not knowing what to do.

"Hi Tris," Peter looks down for a minute, his perfect eyelashes facing the ground. "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I've never actually talked to you, and I regret what I did earlier…" He stops speaking. His face looks guilty and sorry.


	16. The Story and Comforters

**Peter POV**

She looks stunned. Speechless. Her blue-grey eyes twinkle, her face is blank. I stutter a little bit, disappointed by her appearance.

"Uh...I should probably go…" I mutter as I take one more look at her face. I turn around as she grabs my shoulder and pulls me back to her so that we're face to face. She tiptoes a little bit then looks up at me, her blue-grey piercing eyes.

"That is the only thing nice you had ever said to me…" She hesitates playing with her hair, "Thank you so much…" she adds.

I look down at her. "You deserve it, your beautiful and a great person."

I take her hand, she looks weirded out and scared.

"Peter…" She whispers.

I shush her, I'm studying her hand, I see scars, I pull her sleeve up, exposing scars and scars and more scars.

"Tris,"

She looked up at me I could see the tears in her eyes.I bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me!" I say, giving her my number.

**Tris POV**

After collecting his number he winks at me, then turns around and walks away. I felt the weirdest feeling ever, could it be happiness?

I walk out of the school and quickly drive home. I head up to my room, and see Caleb sitting on my bed staring in space.

"Caleb what are you doing?" I ask.

"Tris!" he says. "What took you so long, cheer practice was over an hour ago, Four came over to work on the project." He adds. Shit! I totally forgot. I immediately grab my phone and see 4 texts from Christina, and 6 from Four. I quickly explain, making up an excuse.

"Tris!" he yelled.

I look up from my phone. "I'm talking to you, respond." he punctuated.

"I saw Mr. Clarkson, and I needed him to help me with my homework. I forgot that I Four was coming over." I lie.

Caleb walks out of my room. I get texts back from Four and Chris.

**Four: Where were you? I was worried.**

**Tris: Sorry, I forgot. Can we work on the project tomorrow?**

**Four: Yea!**

**Tris: G2G**

**Four: Bye.**

I click on Christina's icon, and reply to her text.

**Chris: Where the hell were you?**

**Tris: Sorry, I went to Mr. Clarkson for homework help.**

**Chris: Damn you Tris, Four and I were worried sick.**

**Tris: Sorry, g2g.**

**Chris: Bye, text me when you can.**

I turn off my phone and change in to clean clothes, covering my cuts. I grab my phone and walk down the stairs. I hear my phone ring, my eyes perk up hoping that it's Peter. It's not it's an anonymous number.

**You whore, you slut. You honestly have no idea what you are, you have no meaning to anyone. If you die, no one would care, no one would come to your funeral, no one likes you, bitch.**

I felt a tear crawl down my cheeks. I wiped it away with my finger. I don't even know what I was thinking, I march into the garage and drive to Zeke's place. He's the brother that would understand and comfort me.

I drive to Zeke's place and head up to the door. I reach for the door bell, and I hear the ring echo from the inside. The door opens and Zeke has a shocked face, considering I didn't let him know I was coming.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" he breaks the silence.

I start to burst into tears, I can't hold the tears or the past, I need to tell him. He immediately escorts me into his room.

"Tris, speak to me. What is wrong?" he asks. I though Uriah would probably be hearing me cry, but he isn't here. Maybe he isn't home.

"I-was-attacked-by-pe-ter,-and-his-crew,-I got-home-and-…" I manage to let out, fighting off my tears.

"What? Tris, I can't understand what you're saying." Zeke says. I pull out my phone and show him the text. He reads it with a blank expression. When he finishes reading it, his face is flustered with anger.

"Who did this Tris?" he asks. I know he won't be able to make out what I say, so I shrug.

"Okay Tris, we are going to find out who said this. You'll be alright, you have your friends to take care of you." He says. I nod.

"Want to stay overnight, and then you can explain what you were trying to tell me?"

"Okay." I say, wiping my tears. I quickly text my mom, so she won't wonder where I am tonight.

The rest of the evening, Zeke and I have a couple of laughs, hanging out, playing video games. I beat him numerous times. "Dammit Tris, you're way better than Four." I laugh.

Zeke makes us dinner, he's a good cook. He makes pasta with home made tomato sauce and garlic bread. "This is really good! It's amazing!" I compliment.

Zeke blushes a little. "Thanks Tris, I never really cook for people, not even Shauna." He replies. We continue to eat, cracking jokes, and talking about teachers.

It turns out Uriah wasn't home, he was at Marlene's probably getting some. "Hey Tris!" Uriah says coming into the kitchen.

"Hey!" I respond.

"What you doing here?" he asks.

"Came to visit my big bro!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hey, why can't I be a big bro too?" he asks. Zeke and I look at each other and laugh. Uriah rolls his eyes, and stares at our food.

"Zeke did you make me dinner?" Uri whines.

"No, sorry bro. I uh, forgot about you." Zeke confesses, Uriah looking disappointed.

"It's alright, I ate at Marlene's." he explains.

"Cool, what did you guys do?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No!" Uriah shouts, and storms out to his room.


	17. Cheating and Hot Hot

**Tris POV**

After dinner, I help Zeke with the dishes. I feel like Zeke has been really nice to me and I don't know how to repay him. I feel like I still love him, but I can't because I love Four too.

**Zeke POV**

At first I was really shocked to see Tris at my door, but now I am thankful that she came. Since my parents are always at work, Uriah and I were always lonely. It's nice to have a friend sleep over once in a while. Usually it's boys instead of girls, but Tris is different. I feel like something inside me still wants her. I still love her but she's with Four, my best bud. All the memories of her and I come flooding back into my mind when ever I touch her. I was such a jerk for cheating on her, I just felt mad, jealous, when Four took the dare.

Tris yawns, and I yawn too. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep yet?" I ask. "Or do you want to watch a movie?" I add.

"Movie." She says. I take her hand and we head to the family room. When I hold he hand, I feel warmth surge into me, making me feel alive at her touch. This isn't right, I shouldn't do this. No Zeke. I tell my self. I let her hand drop, and pick up the basket of DVD's. She takes about 5 minutes to finally pick one. She hands it to me. "X-men? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, so then when I get scared, I can snuggle up against you." She responds. I feel my heart skip a beat when she tells me she wants to snuggle with me. A part of me wants her in bed. Don't go there, I tell my self. Everyone has lost their virginity in my grade, even Four. I don't want to push Tris into doing it with me, but she seems like the perfect girl. Ever since puberty, I've been having sexual feelings and often get erections.

The movie starts, and I head to the kitchen and pop some popcorn. I come back with a large bowl of popcorn. I decide to scare Tris, so I quietly sneak up behind her and shout "BOO!" She yells in a high pitch, causing me to yell. She turns around realizing it's just me and throws a playful punch at my abs. "Fuck Zeke, you scared the shit outta me!" she says. I put my hands up in surrender, making her laugh.

The movie starts getting intense and I feel Tris shiver next to me. I grab some fleece blankets and pillows. She smiles, and I wrap the blanket around us. She snuggles against my chest and I feel butterflies everywhere in me. Near the end of the movie, she slowly drifts off to sleep. I switch off the DVD screener, and carry her upstairs to my room. I see that Uriah is already asleep, I place Tris on my bed. I have a girl in the room with me alone, I tell my self, don't be stupid. She starts to stir, "Hey," I say.

"Zeke, thanks for helping me, it means a lot." She says smiling.

"No probl-" I start, and then I feel her lips crash against mine. Tris is a really good kisser. I can't seem to clear my thoughts, I'm alone in my room with the popular hot and sexy Tris. Mann, this is a dream come true. I kiss her back, and she deepens the kiss. Before I can stick my tongue in, she pulls back. "Sorry!" she says.

"It's fine." I say. She nods, and kisses me again, more passionate this time. Maybe she feels what I feel. We were both longing for each other. After she broke up with me, I felt lost with no light, but now I have a light to guide me.

This doesn't feel right though, we both have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and here we are.

"Tris this isn't right." I say in between kisses.

"Zeke, I want to." She moans. I feel my self get harder at her words.

She pulls me towards the bed, her lips still on mine. She pushes me down on the bed, me on top of her. She presses down on me, against my hardness. "Ohh, fuck Tris!" I moan. I feel her smile against my lips. 'Mmm Zeke, you feel good." She says.

"I like it when you say my name." I tell her.

"Like this Zeke?" she says in a seductive whisper. Damn, how is this girl so sexy, I get hard, real hard.

I roll her over, so I'm on top, and I guide my hands down to her thighs, roaming over her body. She moans quietly at my touch, loud enough for me to hear. "Oo Zeke." She moans. I move my hands up her back, and undo the clasp of her bra. She pulls it off immediately. She is so eager to touch me, if Four saw this right now, I wouldn't be seeing light.

She pulls off my shirt, and pulls back, staring at my abs. I know, I have sexy abs, all the ladies can't resist. She puts her hands on my chest and we heavily make out. This feels different from all the other make out sessions we've had, this one feels special, and hotter. I pull down her shorts, and she pulls down mine. Again she stairs at the bulge in my boxers, she smirks and focuses on every feature of my face. "We can't tell them you know." She tells me. I feel guilt rush through me, I have no idea how long we could keep this in, and what if Uriah finds us? This is a huge risk were taking but I will do anything to savior this moment.

She slips her tongue into my mouth and we battle with our tongues. She quickly slides off her top, she is so desperate to get some tonight. I look at her breasts, I had never seen her naked, we never did it when we were together. She smiles at me and she takes my hands and cups her fairly large boobs in my hands. I feel her shiver, and I get a tingling sensation boiling inside of me. We continue to kiss desperately, not wanting to take our hands off each other. I get up, and pull down my boxers, revealing my penis. Her eyes grow wide at the sight of it. I feel my self get hard and I smirk back at her. I climb back on to her, but she puts a hand on my chest indicating me to wait. I realize I should lock the door, so while she takes off her lacey thong, I walk over to the door completely naked, and lock it.

I return to the bed and she gets on top of me. Grinding and twerking he best, making me groan loudly. "Damn Tris, how are you so good?" I say. She doesn't answer, she just continues at her own pleasure. I'm having the best night.

**Tris POV**

I'm now on top of Zeke, trying to get some out of him. He's damn sexy, and he has a 6 pack. I plant open mouth kisses from his neck to thigh. I hear him moan loader, as I get lower and nearer to his length. I'm having a great time being with him.

I know it's really wrong to cheat on Four with Zeke, but I can't resist his sexy body. Zeke promised me he wouldn't tell. I don't want Zeke to wind up dead, I need him. I continue to finish his off. "Tris, can I have my turn now?" he asks. "Sure." I say, giving him a seductive wink. He lye's down on top of me, and kisses me from my neck to my inner thigh.

When he gets to my breasts, he uses his tongue to lick around the nipple. He then uses his mouth and sucks around it making me feel good. "Oohh, Zeke…..Oo, mmm." I moan, causing him to go hard against me. I reach down and grab his length, he moans my name. I massage it, holding it with two hands, as he continues to kiss down my body. He reaches my clit, and plants kisses around my center. I feel myself get wet, he sticks his head in my vagina, and licks it clean. "Damn Tris, you're so wet, and you taste good." He says, making me wet more. He sticks his finger into me, and I groan at his touch. "Oo…Zeke, faster." I say. He starts pumping his finger up and down faster each time, making me groan and moan louder. "Oooo, my fucking god Zeke," I feel so good, I can't even express my feelings. I hope Zeke feels the same.

He takes out his finger, and I pout. He sighs and says "Tris, I heard this is gonna hurt." He says. I nod.

He slides his penis into me, and I feel pain strike me. "Oww,"I groan. "See told ya." Zeke teases. He continues to pump into me. "Zeke go faster!" I say slapping his butt.

"Fuck Tris!" He says.

Damn, it feels so good. He continues to pump faster, his lips on mine. I'm almost out of breath. "I'm really close." I manage to say.

"Me too!" he says in between breaths. He pumps faster and faster, as we reach our climax's. "Fuck that was amazing Tris!" he says. I agree with him, it felt better than amazing. "I know, it was the best I've ever had." I reply. He smiles at me, and flops down beside me, our naked bodies touching. I give him a long kiss and whisper "Goodnight Zeke!" "Goodnight Tris" he responds, and plants a kiss on my forehead. I will always remember this night. I seem to have forgotten about the kiss, but now I don't care, I just want to think about Zeke and dream about Zeke. I get pulled out of my thoughts, and drift off to sleep.


	18. Secrets, Projects and Sleep Overs

**Zeke POV**

I wake up and see locks of blond hair lying next to me. Then I remember about Tris and the amazing night we had yesterday. My alarm goes off reminding me that we have school today. I can't seem to knock Tris out of my mind. I did it last night, I finally did it. It felt nothing like the ones with other girls. Tris starts to stir, rubbing her eyes. The alarm dies down and Tris pulls me into a long passionate kiss, but I pull away. This isn't right, she's with Four and I'm with Shauna, we can't have this. She gives me a confused look.

"Sorry Tris, this isn't right." I try to make her understand.

"I get it, we can't tell anyone about last night remember?" she says nodding to me. I nod in return.

The door barges open, and I immediately forget that we are both naked. Good thing the sheets are covering us, every pinch of skin. Uriah storms in "Guys common! Get up!" he yells.

"Were up, you get ready!" I say pointing at him. He still stands at my door, staring at us like were hiding something. I don't want him to hint anything, so I chuck my pillow at him. It hits his face. "Bulls eye!" I shout. Tris laughs, and Uriah storms off.

We quickly scramble out of bed and brush our teeth. Tris wears her clothes she came in yesterday, and I wear a grey hoodie with black jeans and converse.

I take Tris downstairs and grab some breakfast for us. Uriah soon joins us and asks "What did you guys do last night?" wiggling his eye brows.

"We watched a movie." I say casually. It's partly the truth, and I can't tell him what really happened, because Tris and I both know we can't trust him. After we are done with breakfast, and being peppered with questions, we all head out to my blue mustang.

**Tris POV**

When we get to school, Zeke and I act like usual friends. I walk towards my locker where I see Four leaning on it. "Do you mind?" I ask annoyed.

"Tris are you on that thing girl get once a month? You're kinda cranky! Mood swings?" ugh boys are so annoying. I'm not on my period, what could it be?

"Oh shut up Four!" I spit, he looks hurt, considering I used his name as a weapon. I really don't know what has gotten into me. Ever since the incident with Peter yesterday, I felt different. Four doesn't know about my past, the text, and what happened with Peter and I.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." I say apogetically. Before he can say anything, I push my lips to his, pinning him against the lockers. I need him in me again, I need Zeke to evacuate my thoughts. I can't feel something for Zeke again, can I?

"Eww, no PDA!" I hear Uriah say. We pull apart and I see Zeke wearing a discomfort expression on his face. I feel kinda awkward around him now, considering we did it. I catch his gaze and smile at him, he smiles back.

**Four POV**

Tris has been acting different, and I'm not sure I like her this way. The bell rings and we all head to class. Tris takes a seat beside Zeke and Christina, I feel rejected, like getting stabbed in the heart. Why? She always sits with me. I take a seat beside Christina. I guess I'll talk to Tris later.

**Zeke POV**

After I see Tris share a kiss with Four, I feel guilt and jealousy rush through me. Why am I jealous, she's with Four, your best friend. I feel guilty, because I know what we did was wrong, I just hope neither of us wind up hurt.

"Eww, no PDA!" Uriah yells. Tris most see my discomforted look, she smiles, giving me a reassurance look, and I smile back.

The bell rings and we head to class. Tris sits next to me, I hope Four doesn't mind, I know how she always sits with him. He's probably feeling rejected right now, I know how he feels. I expect him to sit beside me but he decides to sit beside Christina. Now I feel rejected. I hope he doesn't hate me. I see hatred and jealousy in his eyes. Ugh, It's all my fault.

All my morning classes go by quickly, at lunch Four sits in between Tris and I, separating us. I give him a confused look. "Do you notice something different about Tris?" he asks me. I god, I can't tell him. Stay strong Zeke, act natural. "Yea, she's been kinda moody since this morning." I reply flatly. "What is with her?"

"I don't know man, you've gotta talk to her!" I respond. Tris turns to face us and shoots me a confused looked. I respond by wearing a look of 'it's all good' on my face. She smiles and focuses on Four.

"Four we have to work on our project after school. How about my place?" I hear Tris say.

"Sure. Do you want to watch a movie after too?" Four replies.

Tris opens her mouth to say something but Uriah cuts her off "SLEEP OVER!" he shouts, sounding like a high school girl.

"Sure, how about like 7:30, we'll be done our project by then right Four?" she asks.

Four nods and smiles.

"Okay guys, meet you at Tris' house at 7:30 pm tonight!" Uriah states.

**Tris POV**

After school, I meet Four by my car. He decided that I give him a ride, and he'd leave his car at school.

"Ready to go?" I ask. He nods in response.

I drive to my house, while Four and I make small talk and listen to songs on the radio. When we get to our house, I take him up to my room, shutting the door. I know Caleb isn't home, but you never know when he gets home.


	19. Rocket Building, Kiss and Dinner

We start working on our project. We need to build a rocket in physics class. Four and I decided to construct a rocket out of a plastic soda bottle, card board fins and a nose cone. We get all the materials and start constructing it.

After 2 hours of work and make out sessions, Four and I are done our project. I look at the clock and it reads 7:30. We have 30 minutes before the gang shows up.

Four pulls me in by the waist, kissing my neck softly.

"Four not now, our friends are gonna be here soon." I whine.

"C'mon, we haven't done this in sooo long." He says exaggerating the oooo's in Sooo. I know it's true, the last time I had it, was with Zeke. Considering on time, I don't know how far Four and I can get.

I pull him to the bed, and remove his shirt. I pull his mouth to mine, sticking my tongue in his mouth. He's hesitant at first but then continues to melt into the kiss. He pulls of my pants, as he lye's on top of me. I feel his hardness, against my thong. He moans, and I grind my hips against him. He slides off my shirt, without breaking the kiss. Why is he so hot? I roll on top of him pulling his pants down.

Why are we going so fast? I never felt so desperate for someone. Even if it's just to get fucked up and not making love. Marlene warned me about Four, that he was a player and fucked up almost every girl at school. I kiss his lips hard as he unclasps my bra. He brings him self onto me, so I'm under him, his bare chest pressed against mine. I moan.

He pulls down my thong as he kisses and sucks each one of my breasts. He plants kisses down my body, head to thigh, until he reaches my center. I feel him lick my center making me grunt loudly. "Oh god Four!" I moan. Grabbing his hair, tugging on it. "Uhh….Don't Stop." I say. He stops and I shoot him a confused look, he grins and pulls down his boxers, revealing his large sized penis. I roll on top of him and lean down to his length, stroking it and licking the insides, not missing a spot. I put his dick in my mouth so I am sucking it. He must be shocked because I feel him shake and tug at my hair. "Fuck Tris, you make me feel soo good." He reminds me of Zeke, he said the same thing. I climb back onto him and we flip over. He sticks his dick into me, not wanting to hurt me, considering his large size.

He pushes in and pulls out a couple of times, making me feel sooo good. When he pushes in all the way he grunts and starts pumping into me. "Damn Tris, why are you so tight. You're so hot and wet for me." He says, making me blush. He smiles. "Go faster!" I say, slapping his butt cheek. He pumps faster, and I'm loosing my breath. I squirm as I reach my climax, he's still to come. "C'mon Four." I say in a seductive tone. He pumps faster at my words and I feel his release. "Oh God Tris, that was fucking amazing."

"Thanks." I say blushing. "I hate to say this but we need to get cleaned up now, they're gonna be here any minute now." I add. I realize that Caleb still isn't home, how weird of him.

Four nods. We both get up fully naked and take a shower together. When we finish, it's 7:20. We quickly change into clean, comfortable clothes. The doorbell rings, I head down stairs to get it. I see Shauna, Zeke, Will and Christina. Oh God, Zeke. What do I do? I feel so different around him. Four comes down and joins us. Marlene, Lynn, Lauren and Uriah soon join us.

We eat pizza and cake for dessert, while watching Modern Family.

After we eat, we just sit around watching different shows on the TV.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Uriah shouts.


	20. Truth or Dare and Heart Aches

**Tris POV**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Uriah shouts.

We quickly gather into a small circle.

"Hmm…Zeke truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" he responds. I smirk and say "I dare you to kiss your favorite girl in the room."

He stands up, and at first I thought he was walking to Shauna but I see this dark shadow leaning over me. I flutter my eyes and see Zeke. He pulls my lips to his, lingering there for a couple seconds. Without thinking, I kiss back. Shit. Why am I doing this? Four's right beside me, screw it. I pull back and shoot Zeke the explanation face. He nods and sits back down in his spot. Four immediately shoots a death glare at Zeke and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel nervous and scared. What if Four finds out. We're doomed, screwed. This is going to be a long night.

"Christina, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare." She says flatly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uri."

"Eww! What the fuck! Really? NO!" Christina rips off her shirt.

We all laugh so hard, as Christina and Uriah blush.

"Am I really that bad?" he asks.

We all laugh harder.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" she asks. I know she's going to give me a hard dare so I pick "Truth!" I say. She grins. Oh boy!

"Tell me what's going on between you and Zeke." She says. How does she know about us? Got to lie Tris! I tell my self. I try to look as calm and normal as can be, so no one suspects anything. Four looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Nothing! Why would you think that? He's like my brother." I say defending my self.

"Okie!" she says, uncertain.

"Lynn Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to break up with Eric!" I demand.

"No way!" she yells. Wow she's a love sick puppy.

"Will Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

I quickly whisper into Lynn's ear. I need revenge on Chris. Chris rolls her eyes but I grin like an idiot.

"I dare you to tell us how far you and Cara went!" Lynn commands.

Will blushes beet red. Chris looks jealous. "You had sex with another girl?" she blurts.

Will tries to calm her down. "So you did! Didn't you." Chris says. I feel bad for asking Will. I knew he was cheating on Chris, I just didn't want to let her know this way.

"You fucking bitch!" She screams and runs out the door. Will storming after her. Well I guess that went well. Everyone lays their eyes on me.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Look what you did Tris." Uri exclaims.

"I knew all along, I wanted to tell her earlier, but the truth is out. Can we continue know?" I say angrily.

"I'll take Wills turn." Four says. "Uriah, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I no pansycake!" he calls. He is obsessed with that word.

"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Christina." Four says in a girly tone.

Uriah turns red, Marlene looks pale, clenching her fist. Oh god, more drama, just what we needed.

"Uhh.. I don't know." He says. God he is useless.

"You what? You know what, we're over. D-O-N-E… done!" She yells, and dashes through the door like Chris did. Uriah just sits there not chasing after her. His head resting in his hands.

"Uh, Uri, Aren't you gonna run after her?" I ask. He broke my best friend because he loved my other best friend. This love triangle is confusing.

"Ehg, There'll be other girls!." He says cheerfully.

"Let's play never have I ever." Zeke says changing subjects.

We all nod, and Four and I go to the alcohol cell and grab some tequila shots.

**Four POV**

Tris and I go to her alcohol cell and grab some tequila shots. There are so many wines, beers and other alcoholic drinks. "Do you drink all of these?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes, she's cute when she does that. "No." she replies, annoyed.

We walk back upstairs with the tequila shots in hand. We place the in the center of our human circle and rejoin the circle.

"Never have I ever had sex." Lynn says. What? Eric and her have never had it?

Everyone takes a shot but Lynn. "Bro, who was your lucky girl?" Zeke asks, giving him the eyebrow dance.

"Marlene." He mumbles.

"Wow, not only did you ruin your relationship with her, but you also took her virginity? Man you're screwed and messed up!" Four chimes in. I elbow him hard making him oww in pain.

"Ouch Tris, that hurts!" he says.

We all start laughing and Four joins.


	21. True Friends and Movies

**Zeke Pov**

We all laugh and Four joins.

"Never have I ever went to sky zone." I say.

Everyone gasps in shock. I shrug.

Everyone but Uri and I take a shot.

Tris is starting to get oozy, and drunk. Four's arms still around Tris' waist. I feel a pang of jealousy rush through me. Why should I care? I'm not dating her anyway.

"Okie, I think that's enough for tonight." I say

We all get up and head up to the living room. I guess we're sleeping here tonight.

Tris and I go to the storage room to grab some matresses. We don't talk, it's really awkward. Does she hate me?

"Tris talk to me." I complain.

"I don't know, things are so different now, I don't want to ruin our relationship. What if you hurt me again. I don't want to betray my friends. You belong with Shauna, Shauna loves you, and I belong with Four. That's how it should be and will be." She states.

She has a point, me and her aren't right. I feel bad for Chris and Will's break up. I mean Uriah was just stupid using Marlene. What an idiot.

"Okay, I agree. Just always know I'll be here as your brother." I say.

As if on cue, Caleb rushes in. "What's taking so long? Your friends are complaining." He yells.

"Calm your ass bro, wanna help us?" she asks. Caleb nods.

We carry 1 king size, and 2 queen mattresses. We set them side by side, and Lauren and Shauna grab blankets and pillows. I lye down next to Shauna and Four. Tris, on the other side of Four, making out. Shauna does the same with me. Our whole gang is messed up.

Shauna's phone rings. She breaks out of the kiss and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yea!"

"One Sec."

"How are you feeling by the way?" Shauna asks, as she walks over to Tris, pulling her out of her make out session. Shauna gives her a girl talk look, and all the girls leave the room.

**Shauna POV**

My phone rings in the middle of my make out session with Zeke. I pull away and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"H-ii." Its Chris, poor girl, got her heart broken.

"Yea?" I ask, hoping she'd tell me what's going on.

"Us girls need to talk. Put me on speaker so the girls can listen."

"One sec." I say. I quickly walk over to Tris and pull her out of her make out session with Four. I give her a girl talk face, and she nods. Tris tells the other girls, and we all go to Tris' room. I put Chris on speaker as I was told.

"Did Will talk to you?" I ask.

"Yea, he told me what happened, and said he'd give me time to think it over. He wants to get back with me."

"That's good, I'll make sure the guys talk to him. Have you decided yet?" Tris asks.

"I'm still thinking things true, most likely it's a yes. I just want to make sure I'm not making the same mistake again."

"Well, Whatever you do, we'll be here for you. We'll support you through everything." Lynn responds. I was really surprised to hear that come from her mouth, she's supposed to be weird, aggressive, what has Eric gotten in to her?

The other girls must have been shocked too, because we all shoot her a surprised, weirded out face. "What? I'm a good person. I care about my friends." Lynn defends getting a little red, embarrassed I guess.

"Haha, ILY Lynn." Chris shouts through the phone.

We all laugh, I hope this will cheer Chris up.

"Anyway, g2g, talk to you guys later. Thanks for your help and support." She says. And the line goes dead.

We all head back downstairs, where all the guys are watching the NBA championships, the Chicago Bulls V.S the Washington Wizards. They are so obsessed with basketball, they practically live it.

**Tris POV**

We head back down to the living room, where we notice the guys are watching the NBA Championships. I'm not surprised, they watch all the games and are totally obsessed. I must say, I enjoy watching and playing basketball. It's one of the things, Four and I have in common.

The guys have their eyes locked on the screen that they don't even notice our return.

"Ehm!" Lauren fakes, a little too sarcastically.

The boys ignore it, like they didn't even hear it. The girls exchange glances signaling jumping on the boys, so we sprint to the couch and mattresses their sitting on and jump on them tackling them to their death.

"What the fuck?" Uriah screams. "Get off me!" All the girls laugh.

I tackle Four, but he's not ticklish. "Dang it!" I shout. Four laughs shaking his head. He pins me to the mattress and tackles me. I am soo ticklish. "Four Stop it NOW!" I scream. "Get off me, you big ass!" I didn't realize I said that until it came out. I laugh.

"Ouch Tris, that hurts here!" He says putting one hand over his heart. We both laugh. He's still tickling me. "Four!" I give in. He stops and leans in, planting a kiss on my lips. Before I can kiss back, he pulls away. "Tease!" I yell. He chuckles.

"Let's watch a movie!" Lauren shouts. She's straddling Uriah, who is lying on the mattress.

"Chick Flick!" The girls chant. A bunch of groans chorus in the room from the boys.

We argue and fight again, but the boys give in.

"Let's watch Dear John!" I shout. I love that movie, it's soo good.

Shauna Frisbees the disk, and I insert it into the DVD player.

The movie starts, and I snuggle into Fours chest. He wraps a fuzzy blanket around us.


	22. Breakfast and Evil Plans

**Four POV**

I wake up with Tris in my arms, it's now morning. I kiss her lips and she starts to stir. She rubs her eyes and smiles at me. I smile back. "Your beautiful and I'm a lucky guy to have you." I say.

She smiles. "I'm a lucky girl. Girls would be drooling and throwing them selves at you constantly."

"They kinda do already!" I complain. She gives me a sexy smirk.

"Not for long." She says, with a wide grin. I love her brain, the evil and sexy mind she has.

Every starts to wake up, and the girls demanded the guys to make our ladies breakfast. Us guys decided to make pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Uri, don't you dare touch the food!" Zeke warns.

"Why not? What did I ever do?" Uri whines with a pout.

Will and I laugh at this.

"Sooooo, what should we do today?" I ask, changing the subject.

"We should totally go swimming. I mean look at Tris' pool, it's amazing." Zeke says in awe.

"Yeah, then we can have a water balloon fight. Girls V.S Boys!" Uri exclaims. For once, he doesn't recommend a stupid game. That's a first.

"Dude, did you get a brain transplant or something?" Zeke teases, poking Uri's head with his finger.

Uri shoots him the death glare, and Zeke chuckles rolling his eyes. I laugh, it's hilarious watching them fight.

We set the food onto the table and call the girls down to eat.

**Tris POV**

We told the guys to make us breakfast, so us girls went to my room.

"We should go shopping sometime." Lauren announces, while bouncing on my bed. She can be so immature sometimes.

"I would love to. Do you think we can go today?" Shauna asks. Lynn rolls her eyes, she's not the girly type, might as well just leave.

"Nah, the guys probably have something planned. We have school on Monday, how about we go on Friday, it's the long weekend." I suggest.

All the girls nod. For the next couple of minutes we talk about celebrity gossip and talk about the couples in school. I start to smell pancake batter, I suddenly feel hungry. All of a sudden, I am rushing into the bathroom, and I puke into the toilet. Eww gross.

"Oh my God! Tris are you okay?" Shauna asks.

"My stomach hurts." I screech.

Before I know it, I keep throwing up. I give in and decide to stay by the toilet until the guys call us down. We decided to stay in the bathroom because of my incident.

"Did you eat something bad?" Lauren asks, sounding concerned. I love how I have friends that worry about me, that love me and help me through everything, like right now.

"I don't know. I just suddenly felt vomit rising in my throat." I say. The image of vomit in my mind, makes me want to throw up again, but I force it to stay down.

3 minutes later, we hear the guys calling us. We quickly brush our teeth, hair, wash our faces, do our make up and get dressed.

I decide to wear a pair of light washed high waist jean shorts with silver spikes on one side. I pair it with a white NYC muscle tee, and put my hair into a messy bun. I quickly apply some mascara and tan eye shadow, attempting a light, deep brown smoky eye, not to noticeable.

We reach the kitchen, and see that the boys have eaten, and barely saved any food for us.

"I see you guys have eaten. Ever known about saving us some?" Lynn asks.

"Don't worry, we saved enough for you girls." Four says chuckling. I walk over to him, and sit on his lap. I plant a sweet but short kiss on his lips.

I decide not to eat much because of my vomit incident. The guys suggest that we go swimming in my pool, so we agree and I grab some swimsuits for everyone.

My mom is in New York for the week, and Caleb is at a friends, so I get the whole house to myself. I'm glad I have friends over, because it's always scary and lonely in this house.

I grab a basket of swimsuits and everyone digs in. The girls follow me up to my room to change. We end up with an evil plan to get the boys in cold showers, so we decided to dress all sexy, hot and slut like. And from there, we wing it.

I decide to wear my pink push up halter bikini that shows a lot of my big boobs, with my thong like pink swim bottoms, so my ass sticks out. Four is gonna flip, I bet the look on his face will be priceless.

The rest of the girls wear the same thing as me but in different colors, but Lynn obviously chose to wear an athletic bikini and is not part of our evil plan. Lauren decided to pair with Uriah, since Marlene wasn't here. If Marlene was hear, she would flip, and I'm pretty sure Uriah wouldn't tell her. They aren't together anymore, well for now, so it shouldn't matter.

When were ready to pull off our little show, we walk to the patio, with towels covering our bodies. When we get to the pool deck the guys don't even bother looking, so we immediately rip of our towels.


	23. Water Balloons and Evil Schemes

**Tris POV**

When were ready to pull off our little show, we walk to the patio, with towels covering our bodies. When we get to the pool deck the guys don't even bother looking, so we immediately rip of our towels.

Zeke gawks, his jaw dropped. The rest of the guys turn around wondering what Zeke was gawking at, and at the sight of us, their jaws dropped. Us girls just laughed, it was fun teasing them. We grabbed a bucket of water balloons and we each grabbed handfuls and jumped into the pool.

I cannon ball in and when I resurface, I feel a strong pair of arms around me. I turn around and see Four, he's smiling and he immediately stares at my large cups, I blush. He keeps checking me out, from top to bottom, so I signal Lauren to throw a water balloon at him.

She does as I say, and it hits Four square on the back of his head. I laugh so hard, and Four turns around, ready to attack the thrower. I take this opportunity to swim away. I swim to the water fall, where I see Shauna.

"Zeke's gonna kill me!" She panicked. I laugh.

"Four's sooo pissed at Lauren, cause I told her to throw a water balloon at him." I respond. Shauna bursts laughing, and I giggle.

"Lol!" she says.

"Shh…. Their gonna hear us." I say. I suddenly fear that they heard us and that they're coming.

I was right. A water balloon comes flying our way, but luckily it breaks on the stone wall beside my head.

"Nice aim!" I shout over the running water.

"I'm going in!" I hear Zeke mumble, loud enough for Shauna and I to hear.

All of a sudden, Shauna screams. I turn around and burst into laughter. Zeke chuckles, he's tackling Shauna.

Something hits my back and pain spreads. Gosh, who knew water balloons hurt that much. I turn around and with no surprise, it's Four. I shoot Four a death glare. He shakes his head, we laugh and I lunge myself at him.

We swim out of the fountain, where we find Uriah pinned against the wall. Lynn is holding him down and Lauren is throwing water balloons at him. Uriah sends a glance at us.

"Help me! She's evil!" Four and I laugh so hard that I'm cramping.

Lynn eventually stops, and Shauna and Zeke stay in the fountain doing their business.

Lauren climbs out and plugs her phone into the speakers. I almost forgot our evil scheme. Shauna comes out from the water fall, and us girls but Lynn climb out of the pool.

We dance seductively to 'Party in the USA'. All the guys look shocked, and their jaws drop again. Near the end of the song, we all jump in the pool. Shauna and I twerk on our boyfriends. I can feel Four's rock solid dick. Four groans with pleasure and I smirk. Burning up starts to play. I face Four and kiss him passionately, he moves his hands to my butt, not being able to contain himself. My hand reaches down to his member, and I rub my center into it, grinding as I do.

Four moans, and I keep smiling, he kisses down my neck, down to my exposed skin above my cups. I moan and his hands reach into my bikini thong. He brings his lips back to mine, his hand touching my center. He fingers me, in the best way possible.

"Oh god Four!" I moan.

"Damn Tris, you're so hot and wet for me." He says.

He makes me feel so good, I reach my orgasm while grinding on him.

"Fuck Four. Ohhhh….!" I shout.

I collapse onto Four, as Four pulls his finger out.

"What's going on over there?" Uriah yells.

"I think we should head back inside." I say. I just want more pleasure from Four in bed. I'm so wanting to touch him, to feel him against me.

Four and I get out of the pool, the rest following. We grab towels and head into different rooms to shower. Four let's me shower first.

After I shower, I dress into a pink aztec ballerina crop top with light washed cutoffs, and I keep my hair down. I apply some mascara and walk out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom's all yours." I say.

"Thanks!" he responds smiling.


	24. Confessions and What?

**Tris POV**

He heads into the shower. I sit on the bed and watch T.V. I decide to watch modern family. I watch for about 10 minutes until I hear the bathroom door creek open. Four walks out with a towel around his waist. I walk up to him and he wraps me in his embrace. He smells nice like bed head and manly. I feel his chest bubble in to laughter. I look at him confused.

"You like the smell? He asks.

"Yup and you're all mine." I respond, he smirks and pulls me against him. He kisses me passionately. We kiss for what feels like minutes until he pulls apart.

"We never finished what we started." I take a moment to think. Oh yea. I grin like an idiot. I push him down on the bed and straddle him, pinning him against the bed. He looks shocked but nervous. Good! I kiss him hard, his tongue enters my mouth and we massage each others tongues, letting out soft muffled moans.

"Mmm…Tris." He moans. I feel myself melting into him.

I smirk into the kiss and deepen it. He moves his hands to my shorts. He's feisty trying to get in my pants. I grind into his hips causing him to groan with pleasure. I laugh and fit my mouth to his again. He flips us over and pulls of my shirt. I rip off his towel revealing his rock solid member. I reach pout and stroke it with my hands. I like to make him feel good. He pulls off my shorts, so I am only in my undergarments.

He stares at me widely and I move down to face his throbbing member. Desperately, I grab his member and stuff it in my mouth roughly. He groans and pulls my hair. When he has cum, I climb back up and he pins me under him.

He kisses me from my collarbone down to my inner thighs, bringing my panties down with him. I moan loudly, probably loud enough for the rest of our friends to hear. Not to mention Zeke and Shauna next door, probably getting at it too.

He licks my slit, and my hips and back arc backward.

"T-tobi-as!" I moan. He makes me feel sexy.

He starts fingering me, first with one finger then two and then a third. I feel myself coming, and Four is still pumping while sucking on my tits. He is so damn hot.

I release all over his fingers and the bed, as I cry out in pleasure. He slowly pumps a couple more times and then takes his fingers out, licking all three. He slowly takes his dick and inserts it in me.

Just as he enters me fully, someone barges into my room.

"Tris, Shauna nee-." Zeke starts. He stares wide, his eyes bulging out.

"Ohh sorry guys." Zeke continues wiggling his eye brows.

I then realize we're naked, and Four must notice too because he quickly covers us in my blanket.

Zeke just stands there smirking like an idiot.

"What do you want?" Four demands. Zeke snaps back to reality, I see anger and jealousy?

"Umm…Oh yea, uh Shauna needs you Tris."

"K, tell her I'll be there in 5 minutes." I say. It's not like I'm gonna walk out naked infront of him, although we have hooked up before.

Zeke leaves the room. And Four pouts.

"Four I gotta go."

After about 3 minutes of sex, he finally takes his thing out. I quickly clean up and redress. I wear the same clothes and go to the room next door.

**Shauna POV**

I am waiting for Tris in the room next door, Zeke told me Four is currently getting some, so I am waiting patiently. I need to see Tris because I want her to take the pregnancy test, just in case. Just this morning, she was puking her guts out. I know what the symptoms are, and I already suspect it.

Tris finally walks in.

"Hey!" I say.

"What's up?"

"Umm, I want you to take the pregnancy te-" I am interrupted by Tris.

"What? No, I don't need that."

"Tris, I suspect the symptoms, after what happened this morning." I say trying to back up my arguments.

She is speechless. I nailed it, she can't back out of it. She gulps and says "Fine." In a frustrated tone.

I hand her the test and she goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once again, I wait.

5 minutes later Tris comes out, holding the test towards me, so she can't read it.

"You read it first!" she says, handing it to me.

I slowly take it from her and read it. Positive, it reads. "What?" I blurt.

"Well, what does it say?" Tris asks eagerly.

"Positive." I say excitedly.

"What?" she nearly yells.

"Shh….you're loud enough for China to hear." I say calmly.

"I can't be a mother, what do I do?"

"Calm down, we'll figure this out, step by step. First we need to figure out who's it is." I say. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Four's, I mean they do it practically everyday now.

"Uhh-" she stutters. She looks nervous, my senses are tingling, she's hiding something.

"When was the last time you did it, not counting today?" I ask. She takes a giant gulp before answering.

"Shauna, I need to confess." She blurts. What? I'm her best friend, why would she hide something from me? I nod, simultaneously.

"Lastweek, 'tknowthatwedidn'tuseprotection. I'm sorry Shauna." She confesses. She said it so fast, but I was still able to hear every word. I feel anger rise in me, Zeke was cheating on me. Tris betrayed me, what the fuck?

"What the fuck Tris? You are the worst friend ever!" I yell and storm out of the room.

"Shauna!"

I ignore her and run down to the kitchen where the boys are playing on the xbox. I go up to Zeke. "Hey babe!" he says.

"Don't hey babe me!" I yell furiously and slap him hard, real hard in the face.

"What the fuck?" he screams. I run away.

Uriah and Four staring at the scene. I run out of the house to the nearest park and call Lauren telling her to meet me there.

**Tris POV**

I told her the truth, I let it out. I'm crying out, clutching my pillow. I'm such a fucking idiot, I'm a mess. What will Zeke think of me now? More importantly Four? Four is going to rip Zeke's head off. What have I done? I'm a fucking 16 year old pregnant girl.

I suddenly here angry yells and screams, and a slammed door. Shauna. The next thing I know, Zeke and guys are in my room.

"Tris, what just happened?" Zeke asks me. I continue crying until Zeke tells the guys to leave the room.

"Tris look at me. What's wrong?"

"I-II to-ld S-hau-na." I manage to stutter.

"Why?" he asks in a calm loving voice. He hugs me, and I stop crying.

"You got me pregnant." I blurt.

"What?" his mouth opened in shock. He slowly closes it. "Tris, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine." I say. He leans down to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Zeke, do you think this is the right thing? To keep the baby and stuff? What would happen between us?" I ask.

"Look Tris, I want to have children with you. I don't know what Four will think of this, but it won't be good. He says nervously.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine, he tastes like mint. We keep making out for 5 minutes until the boys pound on the door.


	25. WHAT?

**Zeke POV**

Tris and I makeout for about 5 minutes until the boys slap at the door.

I pull out of the kiss and say "What?"

"What's going on in there man?" Four's voice says.

"We needa tell ya something." I say.

The boys walk in. My palms are sweating and I am nervous because I don't know how Four is going to react with this news.

"So, you may be wondering why Shauna stormed out."

"Yea, what happened? You guys over? Man you're screwed." Uriah blurts eagerly, but Four punches him.

"Shit Four!" and we all laugh.

"Well you see, I got Tris pregnant. Um…" I start because I don't know what to say after.

"What? You What? What the fuck Zeke?" Four yells. My heart is racing, what am I going to do. What have I got myself into? Four's my best friend, well at least he used to.

"I'm sorry man, Umm….we forgot to use protection." I defend myself. Four's face goes from angry to hurt.

"Tris? You cheated on me? THIS WHOLE TIME, I THOUGHT I FOUND SOMEONE BUT IT WAS ALL FAKE? WHAT THE HELL?" He shouts getting angry again. Tris is now sobbing, and Four looks hurt with a pinch of anger.

"I'm s-orr-y Fo-u-r, it was when I came over to Zeke's to cry and comfort me. I didn't expect it to happen. I just felt the connection again." Tris spills. She cries even more, I pull her into my embrace, I see Four looks hurt.

"Tris I don't want to be mad at you, in fact, I can't, because you mean too much to me. I understand that you feel a connection with Zeke, but you never admitted it to me. I'm not angry, I'm just hurt that you never told me." He walks up to Tris and gives her one more long kiss. "Sorry, I just needed that. I guess were done Tris, but if you ever need a friend, I'll be here for you." Four says managing a little small smile, holding back the pain. He walks out of the room, and I hear the front door shut.

I didn't expect Four to handle it this easily, I thought he would just beat the crap out of me. I hope I'm still his best bud, because I don't know what I would do without him.

Uriah is still looking shocked. "Earth to Uriah?" I say.

He snaps out of his gaze and focuses. "Did that really just happen?" I nod. "I needa tell Will." He sounds like a kid. He leaves the room, leaving Tris and I alone.

"Soo…." She says.

"Umm… what's next?"

"You have to explain to Shauna. I'm not doing that for you." She says.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes!" she snaps.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" I smirk

"Guess so." She says pulling my lips to hers. She pushes me back and I give her a confused face. She drags me to her room, pushing me onto the bed. Damn why is she so sexy.

She straddles my hips, and pulls of my shirt, as I work on hers.

We have a long heated make out session until her phone rings. She climbs of me.

"It's Chris."

I nod.

"What?"

"Who told you?"

"That bastard."

"Chris stop."

I hear a squeal through the phone. It's probably about some girl things. Tris puts her phone away.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Uriah told Will, who told Christina, and now she's going all psycho." I laugh.

"I'm not even showing yet." She adds.

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know." She responds.

"Sorry again for getting you pregnant. We should have been more careful." I say.

She reaches for my hand. "Zeke it's fine. I wouldn't mind having a family with you. As long as our kids don't end up like Uri." She jokes. I can't help but laugh. And soon we're laughing together.

Uriah walks in. "What's so funny?"

W e look at him and I say "Tris just joked about hoping our kids don't end up like you." Tris and I laugh again.

"Ouch Tris, words hurt." Uriah says trying to be serious but fails and bursts in to laughter as well.

**Tris POV**

We laugh for what felt like forever, until our stomachs hurt.

"Hey Tris, am I going to be an uncle." Uri asks.

"Unfortunately." I say frowning.

"Yay!" Uri screams like a girl. Zeke and I laugh. I have a family that loves me. How am I going to tell Caleb.

"Ugh we have school tomorrow. Then I have to talk to Shauna." Zeke groans.

"I know. It's okay Zekey, we'll get through this together." I say encouragingly.


	26. Healing and Feelings

**Four POV**

After Tris and Zeke confessed, I felt angry that she cheated on me with my best friend. I don't want to be mad at Tris, but I can't help my self. She hurt me, and it was really painful. I can't live without her, I will never be happy again.

I drive back to my house, and sleep. Tomorrow I have school and probably the rumors are out. Our whole gang is falling apart, we need to be fixed.

**Tris POV**

I wake up to Caleb banging on my door. I still haven't told Caleb about the pregnancy, but why should I? After Zeke and Uriah left last night, I felt sorry for Four, I made a really bad choice. But I feel there is still some hope in this, that this might not be Zeke's child. We haven't gotten it checked yet, and the baby inside me has not developed it's figure yet.

I realize Caleb is going to leave without me, so I jump out of bed. I take a quick hot shower and dry myself quickly. I blow dry my hair and straighten it, leaving my long blond locks inches above my waist. I slip on a baby blue chiffon top and a black skater skirt, and pair it with tan flats. I pack my back pack and run out the door. Caleb starts the engine and hands me a banana chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks!" I mumble. He smiles in return.

We get to school in 5 minutes, just as the bell rings. Great, I'm late.

I run to my first class, which is math. The only seat left is next to Four, the least person I want to talk to.

I slowly walk towards the chair and sit. He doesn't acknowledge me, but I don't mind. I want to apologize, he seems really down and it's all my fault. I see that Christina and Will are sitting next to each other, so they Christina probably answered Will's question. I'm happy they're back together, but the rest of the gang is still a wreck. Marlene sits infront of me next to Shauna. Shauna definitely hates me now. Uriah is sitting with Zeke.

All through class, I'm stuck thinking about how much I messed up and how screwed up our group is. Someone needs to take action and fix this. The bell rings and we everyone goes to their lockers. No one talks to me and I don't talk to anyone. Am I that terrible of a person. I punch in the combo into my lock, and swing my locker door. I grab my text books and binders. Just as I am about to leave, Christina opens her locker, which so happens to be right next to mine. She doesn't talk or make eye contact. I wonder if I'll have friends again. Besides, what did I ever do to her? My phone buzzes, and it's a text from Christina.

**Chris: Shauna warned us not to talk to you. Zeke tried to approach her, but she'd just yell profanity at him.**

**Tris: I'm such a whore, I don't deserve to live. Our gang is a wreck and it's all my fault. I'm happy you and Will got back together. I need to apologize to Shauna, this baby might not be Zeke's. I've done it with Four and I wasn't on birth control.**

**Chris: You are not a whore, don't call your self that. I'm your best friend, I am and always will be. About Shauna though, I don't know how she'll take your apology, she seems really disgusted by you, and Lauren's kind of on her side I guess. Thanks, I hope you and Zeke are happy. I don't know about Four though, he's been looking really glum this morning. We really need to get everything back to normal. I'd say get the baby blood tested to see whose baby it is. :)**

**Tris: Thx. You have to make Shauna talk to me, I thought Lauren was my friend. Does she have something against me? Maybe I don't belong with Zeke, apart of me can't live without Four.**

**Chris: Dw, We'll figure something out. G2g to class.**

I turn of my phone and close my locker. I follow Christina to our next class.

The rest of the morning goes by really quickly, and I haven't talked to any one all morning but Christina.

I follow Christina and Marlene into the Cafeteria, they're the only ones that aren't made at me besides Uriah, but he doesn't want to be in contact with Marlene.

I grab some food and sit at our regular table, where I find Shauna and Lauren sitting at. I place my tray on the table and glare at Shauna telling her to come outside to talk to me. I signal her to follow me, as I walk out of the cafeteria. My brain keeps telling me she won't follow but when I turn around she's there. Once we get outside of the cafeteria, I drag her down a quitter hall.

"Shauna look, I'm really sorry that all this crap happened. I can't live without my other best friends. I screwed everything up, our gang, myself and most importantly you. I don't even know if I want to keep this child, it might not even be Zeke's. I know you're mad at us because we cheated, it never meant to happen that way, we were just to sober to realize it. Don't be mad at Zeke, be mad at me. I'm the one that you want to kill. I'm the one that should die." I tell her, tears streaming down my face. "Shauna I need you, I need the other part that makes me complete. You're my sister I never had."

She waits a couple minutes to take in what I said. I see that she is trying to fight back her tears too but she fails. Tears roll down her face. "Tris, I forgive you. It just hurt me, a lot. I need you too, I miss my best friend and sister. I'm happy that you have a child." She says. I feel relieved that were good again.

"Also, I umm…, I don't know about Zeke anyore, I mean he's handsome and a really charming guy, but he's more a brother to me. A part of me wants Four back." I swallow hard and continue, "I think you deserve Zeke more than I do, you should be with Zeke and I should be with Four. Everything would go back to normal." She nods and we share a bear hug.

"Come on, let's go eat." She says.

We walk back into the cafeteria and head for the table where surprisingly our whole gang sits. I sit next to Four, I need to talk to him. Shauna sits next to Zeke, she looks uncertain, but then I give her a reassuring nod. She smiles.

"Sooo…. Tris and Shauna. Um, while you two were gone, Uri and Mar got back together." Chris spills.

"Really?" I look at Marlene shocked. She nods and gives me a wide smile, causing everyone to laugh but Four. I guess everything is set now, well almost. I still need to talk to Four, so I text Four.

**Tris: Meet me at my locker after school.**

I wait for his response as I see him grab his phone. He punches something. My phone buzzes.

**Four: ?**

I look at him, and he looks confused. I decide I should tell everyone, and break Zeke's heart here. Should I be doing this? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I need to do what is right.

I clear my throat, and everyone at our table turns to look at me.

"I -uh-" I stutter, "Zeke and I are done, I want things to be back to normal, I want my friends back and the gang back to all the fun times we had as a group. I miss those times. Sorry Zeke."

"That's cool!" Uriah blurts.

"That was random!" Mar tells Uriah. We all laugh, I'm happy they're back together.

Christina nods and gives me an encouraging smile, signaling that it was the right thing to do.

I turn to Zeke, catching his gaze. He looks hurt, but I also see some understanding in his eyes. He abruptly looks down. Ouch!

My phone buzzes…

**Zeke: It's alright, I understand. Does this mean Shauna's cool with this? Ily sis. ;)**

**Tris: Yea, sry. I told Shauna deserves you more, so I guess Shauna and you are cool again. Ily 2 bro. :p**

**Zeke: Pfft….. I was always cool! :)**

**Tris: Perv :o**

I get a text from Four…..

**Four: I guess I'll c u at ur locker after school :)**

**Tris: Yep! ;o**

The bell rings, and lunch is over. Four takes my tray for me.

"Thanks." I say. He smiles in return.

I run to class with Shauna and Christina on my heels. We make it to class just before the teacher walks in.


End file.
